Espérame
by Pinamor
Summary: La adolescencia está llena de una magia que ni los mejores magos saben utilizar.
1. Condúceme a ti a través de mis ojos

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Unos pequeños capítulos que pueden o no ser independientes entre sí. Varios los escribí hace mucho, pero decidí que es hora de darles una pulida y de enseñarlos, a ver si les pinta una sonrisa o afilar su cuchillo. Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes y que siempre serán bien recibidos, para un autor son muy importantes.

* * *

**Espérame.**

* * *

Prólogo

_«Condúceme a ti a través de mis ojos__»_

Lily se alejó de su familia, totalmente angustiada. Se abrió paso entre el gentío, buscando algún lugar en donde poder llorar; porque Lily era muy orgullosa, y odiaba llorar frente a las personas. Casi choca a un hombre que saludaba excesivamente a, seguramente, su hijo; lo pudo deducir por ver que eran idénticos, piel morena y ojos enromes cafés. Lily volvió a buscar espacio, mientras sus manitos intentaban correr a las personas. Todas las familias estaban abrazando a sus hijos con efusión; así como sus padres, Harry y Ginny Potter, debían estar haciéndolo con Albus; su hermano que comenzaba ese año su estadía en Hogwarts. Lily estaba muy ansiosa también, quería que ese año pasase rápido para poder ir al Castillo, decían que era hermoso y en él podías hacer tanta magia cuando quieras. Lo que más le dolía era saber que no tendría con quien jugar Quidditch, su primo Hugo Weasley solía ir pocas veces a su casa, debido al viaje largo que había entre los dos (y Hermione no aceptaba los viajes por Red Flu, decía que eran inseguros). Sus demás primos se hallaban en  
Hogwarts, excepto Roxanne; quien odiaba jugar al Quidditch, no tanto como Rose, pero sí lo odiaba y bastante como para sacar la lengua cada vez que le mostraban una escoba voladora.

Vio a los lejos una columna vacía, en donde nadie parecía estar reposando o riendo. Sonrió apenas, sin mostrar todos sus ya crecidos y perfectos dientes, y se recostó sobre esta. Miraba como la gente pasaba, con la cabeza apenas hacia atrás para ver bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y sintió que las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando con seguir. No quería llorar, pero era imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que no tendría con quien jugar. ¿A las muñecas con Roxanne? Lily las odiaba, a las muñecas, claro. Les parecía aburridas, sin acción y no se podía volar o saltar sobre ellas. Y tampoco se podía molestar a James, Louis, Fred y Teddy con ellas. Suspiró y estiró sus piernas. Poco le importaba estar con falda, a pesar de que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Ella odiaba las faldas, pero su madre le había obligado a ponérselas, y si no fuese porque su tía Hermione y la tía Fleur también opinaban que debía de llevar una falda con flores, Lily no se las hubiera puesto; pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de que tres señoras no se pusieran a decirles cosas tontas y poco divertidas acerca de lo bonito y femenino que quedaba que alguien usase una falda. Tonterías, patrañas, porquerías y boludeces femeninas; Lily las odiaba. ¿Quién podía jugar a Quidditch con una pollera? ¿Quién podía volar sin que el pelo se le diese en la cara si lo tenía suelto? ¿Para qué usar faldas siendo tan incómodas? ¿Para qué peinarse si no necesitaba verse arreglada para jugar? ¿Para qué no ensuciarse si luego se podía bañar? Tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas que le gustaran, siempre las negativas y las que no le gustaban sí estaban presentes.

Sus manos se removieron incómodas entre ellas. No le gustaba que la gente la mirase tanto, pero por suerte parecía que no la reconocían; tampoco es que sus padres la querían mostrar a la prensa, a ninguno de sus hijos, sabían que podían torturarlos con tantas preguntas y preguntas. Aburrido, Lily no le temía, pero le parecía aburrido. Ella no se daba cuenta de que la gente la miraba por ser una niña demasiado bonita, estando tan sola y sin sus padres. Nada que ver con el apellido que, por suerte, no aparecía en las frentes de la persona; probablemente, si así fuera, la gente besaría su frente hasta el cansancio. Sorbió la nariz, decidida a que no iba a llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella no era de llorar e hipar como su prima Rose o lo que pasaba con Molly; cuando no conseguían algo. Ella solo lo hacía por cosas verdaderamente importantes, y sentía que el hecho de quedarse sola era algo bastante importante, pero no iba a llorar. Porque Lily Luna Potter no llora. No tanto.

Con quien mejor se llevaba, de su familia, sin ninguna duda era con Albus; su hermano favorito, el que siempre la defendía de James y sus locuras. Adoraba a James, y él a ella, el simple problema es que James Sirius Potter era bastante conflictivo y un auténtico bufón, y Lily muy rabiosa y marimacho. De sus primos y primas adoraba a todos, en especial a Victoire; que era como una madre como ella desde que se había graduado, a Lucy; una hermana casi de su edad, Dominique; quien junto a ella adoraba la escoba y volar. Pero con Molly, Rose y Roxanne tenía una relación menos adorable; puesto que ellas tres se comportaban de una forma muy distinta a la de Dominique, Lucy y la mismísima Lily. De vez en cuando solía estar mucho tiempo con Rose, pero solo cuando ella no tenía ganas de plancharse su cabello alborotado, de jugar con muñecas o de contarle lo interesante que era Lorcan Scamander; guapo, inteligente, sobresaliente, educado, etcétera y etcétera. Cosas que Rose agrandaba, porque Lily jamás hablaría tan bien de Lorcan, simplemente no se llevaban porque él siempre la molestaba; actitudes que Molly y Roxanne siempre murmuraban y por las que Rose se enfadaba. Al parecer, para ellas, que un chico te molestase todo el tiempo era indicio a que gustaba de tal persona; pero Lorcan no gustaba de Lily. También estaban sus primos; Louis, Fred y Hugo, se llevaba magníficamente con ellos. En especial con los dos últimos; Fred adoraba hacer bromas, y Lily se divertía mucho con él, Hugo adoraba jugar al Quidditch, al igual que Louis; pero éste último había estado bastante alejado de la familia Potter, puesto que vivían bastante lejos y sus padres tenían poco tiempo de traerlos, aunque últimamente Louis y Dominique se escapaban e iban por la Red mágica hacia la casa Potter, claro que ni Fleur, Bill y hasta la misma Victoire aplaudían ese gesto. Victoire no solo era como una madre para ella, sino que para la mayoría de los primos Weasley lo era. Aunque esa "madre" haya estado durante bastantes días muy junta con Teddy Lupin olvidándose de sus pequeños. Teddy era como un hermano mayor, un padre, un tío y un padrino respecto a Lily. Era un chico adorable, guapo, inteligente y especialmente buena persona.

Su familia era grande, y agradecía a eso, puesto que no tendría con quien divertirse de vez en cuando. Lily no era de hacerse amiga de los vecinos. Así como Albus. Totalmente lo contrario a James Sirius.

Las tardes en familia eran inolvidables, cada una de ellas y por diferentes motivos y razones. Cuando los Potter y Weasley se juntaban, una dinamita amenazaba con explotar la casa en la que lo hacían. Rose, Molly y Roxanne jugando a las muñecas pero cuando se enojaban por algo provocaba que todos se llevaran instintivamente las manos a los oídos. Fred y James haciendo travesuras. Louis y Teddy junto a Victoire, conversando y jugando a juegos de mesa hasta el cansancio; Lily jamás entendería como es que eso le gustara tanto. Lucy observando como Albus, Hugo, Lily y Dominique jugaban al Quidditch; como siempre, apoyando al grupo femenino. Lily era un torbellino sobre la escoba, volaba tan rápido que era incluso difícil verla. Y eso, más la fuerza de Dominique para quitar las pelotas, hacía que la mayoría de las veces las chicas salieran ganadoras. Para enfado de Albus y Hugo; sobre todo del último. Ginny y Fleur, la mayoría de las veces, discutiendo y Hermione intentando calmarlas, mientras Angelina amenazaba con pegar a Fleur y Audrey casi dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y su codo en la mesa. Los hombres, ellos eran más tranquilos, algunos jugaban al Quidditch; la gran mayoría, mientras otros se sentaban a disfrutar de una bebida o bromear acerca de los malos pasos que hacían los que estaban sobre la escoba.

Su familia era extensa, más bien enorme, y no había un segundo en que hubiese un descanso, nada de eso. Siempre gritos, chillos, risas, carcajadas, más gritos, despelotes, y todo eso que las mujeres intentaban parar; no había solución.

Se removió en su lugar y estuvo a punto de levantarse. Si no fuera porque alguien pasó corriendo junto a ella y la empujó, sin querer o a propósito, pero eso no importaba, Lily lo mataría igual. Se levantó, furiosa, y con su trasero adolorido y acercándose al chico, que debía de tener su misma edad o tal vez más. El niño rubio se giró al escuchar el bufido de la niña. Lily quedó mirándolo sorprendida, era idéntico a un hombre que acababa de ver, pero tenía unos ojos grises más profundos y era, claramente, mucho más joven. Se acercó y lo miró, levantando un poco la cabeza por su estatura.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estaba sentada, no deberías haberme empujado! —ella le gritó, esta vez la gente no se detenía a ver la situación, estaban todos llorando y saludando a sus hijos unos metros más adelante.

—¿Eh? —el niño susurró apenas, mirando atentamente a los ojos azulados de ella. Se mostraba sorprendido.

—¿Eres sordo? —le preguntó, sus manitos apretadas con furia hacia sus costados. Había aprendido a defenderse durante todo esos años, si no fuera así James se la hubiera comido viva.

—No —el pareció recuperar la compostura, porque se irguió más y su rostro se puso incondicionalmente frío—. Y no me grites, loca.

—¿Loca? —se señaló a sí misma. Bufó— Niño tonto.

—Niña loca.

Lily se puso tan roja como su cabello, incluso sus ojos chispeaban fuego; mientras que los de él, hielo. Absoluto e iracundo, frío e intenso. No le dio miedo, a pesar de que a cualquier niña de su edad, e incluso más, sí le daría. Lily cruzó los brazos desafiante, y levantó el mentón lo más alto que pudo; tampoco hasta el punto de que su cabeza quedara hacia atrás. El rubio levantó una ceja, fina y perfecta, y en sus labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa de costado. Lily ladeó la cabeza un poco aturdida. Nadie se le quedaba mirando cuando se enojaba, nadie que la conociera por lo menos.

—Me llamo Scorpius —el niño mostró su mano, blanca e inmaculada, mientras esperaba, al parecer, que Lily la estrechara con la suya. Lily dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados.

Siempre había visto que alguien salude así; y eso sólo ocurría entre los mayores. Como sus tíos, las personas que visitaban su casa, y esos amigos extraños y viejos de su padre. Pero jamás había visto que dos niños se estrecharan la mano. Irracional y sospechosa, levantó la suya propia y la estrecho de a poco con la del rubio, apenas rozándola, pero fue él quien apretó más y provocó un pequeño movimiento de arriba abajo.

—Un gusto —le dijo cordialmente; demasiado para la pequeña Lily.

—Me llamo Lily —contestó, levantó el rostro nuevamente, sin darle importancia a la cara bonita del chico.

—¿Lily cuánto? —preguntó, sus manos se habían soltado y Lily tuvo que apretarla con su otra mano; la de ella misma, había sido bastante raro tocar a un chico desconocido.

—No te lo puedo decir —susurró. Había aprendido, con los pasos de los años, que era mejor callar su apellido. No había peor cosa que decir "Potter" y que la gente, tanto niños como adultos, te empiecen a emboscar de palabras y halagos por algo que no ella no estaba muy bien informada; sus padres no se habían sentado a explicarles con detención la guerra sangrienta y espeluznante contra Voldemort o el que no puede ser nombrado.

—¿Por qué no? —Scorpius levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Pero luego, tal vez su orgullo que se veía en todo su blanquecino rostro, hizo que se pusiera frío y serio; señas tan duras que no parecían estar al tanto de su edad pequeña y que parecía un viejo senil y amargo.

—Porque no puedo —ella levantó sus hombros, enfundados en un suave chaleco de lana; que lo odiaba con toda su alma, solo por ser rosa.

—¿Y por qué no? —el niño había sonado como un ácido urgente, como si fuera un malcriado que se largaría a patalear si no encontraba lo que buscaba.

—Dime el tuyo —ella sonrió con aires de victoria; y eso a él pareció gustarle más. Pero su rostro, el del niño, se revolvió entre el horror y la desesperación.

—Tampoco puedo decírtelo —y con eso casi gira, para salir corriendo o caminando muy rápido, hacia algún lugar lejos de Lily. Ella lo detuvo con un pequeño grito, pero él solo se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo tenso y dándole la espalda a la pequeña pelirroja.

—¿Por qué no? —ella parecía enfadada; al igual que él. El niño rubio se giró, pero sus ojos no estaban tan fríos como anteriormente; a pesar de que él parecía querer ocultar el desnivel de sus emociones.

—Porque mi apellido no suele gustar...

—¿Es feo?

—No —se veía un tanto nervioso—. Se supone que... no sé.

Lily pensó que tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que a ese chico que James trajo a casa esas vacaciones, su amigo de Hogwarts. Su apellido hizo que su padre se mostrara distraído un poco, muy pensativo. Su madre, sin embargo, se había mostrado más rápida al reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño se había sentido mal diciéndolo, y peor al ver la reacción del padre de su amigo.

—Dímelo —ella levantó los hombros— Me importa muy poco eso de los apellidos. Me parece una tontera juzgar a alguien por cinco o siete palabras.

Se sentó en el piso, hizo una palmada en la parte junto a ella. El niño miró hacia todos lados; buscando a sus padres o algo para escapar, Lily solo seguía sonriendo apenas, intentando llamarlo para que viniera a sentarse junto a ella para charlar. Tal vez él podía hacerse su amigo para esas vacaciones y así no pasaría tiempo sola. Se veía más normal que sus vecinos, al menos. El niño rubio pareció decidirse de un momento a otro, y rápidamente se sentó junto a ella; aunque un poco más alejado de donde ella le había señalado, a ella eso no le interesó. Le había caído bien el rubio a pesar de ser medio molesto y haberla echado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, sus sus ojos brillaron un instante por la emoción. El no la miraba, solamente al piso sucio y rajado.

—Malfoy —le dijo. Una voz entrecortada, con suma preocupación y desgano.

Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa. Había escuchado ese apellido en algún lado. En su casa, sí. De su padre, de sus tíos. Ah, los Malfoy. Ahora Lily entendía el por qué ocultarlo. Lily miró a Scorpius, y vio la tristeza reflejada en las facciones del rubio y sintió un poco de pena por haberle exigido que le dijera.

—Ah... —fue lo único que dijo. Se quedó en su lugar, quieta, moviendo sus pies sin incomodidad; al contrario de él, que parecía haberse vuelto más vergonzoso que nunca— ¿Por qué te molesta tu apellido?

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —preguntó, de manera abrupta. Se había dignado a mirarla— Nadie quiere a los Malfoy, nadie nos comprende, mi padre cometió un error y todo el mundo cree que puede tratarnos como unos insectos. La gente se ríe de mí cuando me ve pasar y todo por llevar el apellido. Lo peor de todo es que no necesitan que yo les diga mi apellido, porque se dan cuenta de lo parecido que soy a mi padre, Draco Malfoy.

Parecía enfurecido, el aura de tristeza que lo había rodeado se la llevó el viento, porque la furia e impotencia marcaban cada palabra que largaba. Lily sintió pena, ese chico no debía de tener ningún amigo, debía ser feo no tenerlo, después de todo Lily podía, a veces, quejarse de los molestos que eran sus hermanos y primos; pero eran sus amigos, y sabía que sin ellos no aguantaría mucho.

—¿Y con quién juegas? —le preguntó.

El pareció sorprendido, ridículamente, por la pregunta de ella. Pero se dignó a contestarle y para eso su furia volvió a la calma, destensó los hombros y sus ojos se tranquilizaron; solo lo suficiente.

—Con nadie —levantó los hombros despectivamente—. Solo cuando vienen Black y Thomas a casa.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —le preguntó, junto sus manos sobre sus rodillas estiradas.

—Mis amigos —rodó los ojos—. Podría decirse, sus padres son amigos de los míos. Uno es tan divertido, hasta que cansa, y el otro es molesto con sus preterías acerca del buen comportamiento y del estudio.

—Pero son tus amigos —le recalcó ella, el volvió a levantar los hombros.

Scorpius pasaba varias tardes con ellos, pero siempre había un por qué de pelea; Black se enfadaba porque quería jugar al Quidditch y Thomas no quería. Scorpius jugaba solo y Black decía que no se podía jugar de a dos y Thomas le contestaba que tampoco de a tres. Thomas queriendo leer y Black molestándolo. Black queriendo hablar con su padre y Thomas diciéndole que mientras los adultos hablan no hay que molestarlos. Al final terminaba siendo desesperante en vez de divertido, y como siempre Scorpius terminaba solo, por preferencia.

—Puede ser.

El silencio por primera vez reinó entre ellos. Solamente entre ellos, porque el tren comenzaba a hacer su sonido ruidoso y las personas comenzaban a moverse más rápidamente. El niño rubio dio un salto como si fuera un resorte, Lily lo miró sorprendida, para encontrase con que el rubio tragaba saliva y miraba fijamente a un lugar. Lily siguió su mirada, hasta donde una hermosa mujer castaña y el hombre, que había visto momentos atrás, se acercaban con furia. Lily permaneció sentada en el suelo, viendo como el niño no se movía de su lugar. Observó nuevamente al hombre, quien tenía el semblante tan pesado como el que su hijo podía llegar a poner;indiscutible estaba el hecho de que eran padre e hijo. El hombre no era exactamente guapo; pero se notaba que en sus años de juventud lo había sido. Había escuchado hablar de él, Draco Malfoy, o el mortífago que no lo fue por tanto tiempo. La mujer, en cambio, era un misterio; Lily sabía que se llamaba Astoria pero de ahí en más ya no sabía nada. Fleur solía hablar mucho de ella. Era bonita, con unos ojos azules zafiro y una melena castaña resplandeciente, claramente muy hermosa, y de seguro casi tanto como su madre, Ginny, en sus años de juventud; a pesar de que ambas mujeres se  
seguían viendo hermosas.

—¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! —la mujer chilló, y los pensamientos de Lily acerca de que aquella mujer se veía como una reina se disiparon inmediatamente— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Jovencito, tu padre y yo te buscamos por todas partes —la mujer recién entonces recató de Lily, mientras que Draco miraba fijamente a su hijo— Oh, hola linda. Draco.

El hombre, al escuchar su nombre, se giró hacia su esposa. Luego a Lily. Su cara de asombro fue algo que Lily pocas veces había visto; si no fuera porque aquello era la vida real, la mandíbula del hombre podía haber llegado hasta el piso. Scorpius se removió junto a ella, incómodo.

—Lily Luna Potter —susurró, la voz entre un frío intenso y un asombro encapuchado— ¿Y tus padres?

Esta vez, fue Lily quien se removió incómoda. Así que el hombre se había dado cuenta de quien era.

—No lo sé, despidiendo a mis hermanos —le contestó con bastante vergüenza. Ella miró a Scorpius al sentir la vista clavada de él sobre ella; la miraba con asombro infinito. Lily, nuevamente, odio a su apellido.

—¿Te perdiste linda? —la mujer sonaba afectuosa, a pesar de tener sus ojos ligeramente sorprendidos. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició la frente— Que bonita eres.

—Gracias —contestó Lily, un impulso le dio de quitarle las manos de encima; las únicas que podían tocarla así eran su madre, su tía Hermione y Angelina. Se contuvo— No estoy perdida. Solo me alejé por un tiempo...

—¿Entonces tus padres saben que estás aquí? —preguntó.

"No, claro que no" pensó Lily. Sus padres de seguro no se darían cuenta de su falta hasta que Albus se subiera al tren. No es que Harry y Ginny quisieran más a un hijo a otro, pero Lily ya comprendía que era Albus quien necesitaba más atención; sobre todo porque sería el quién no los tuviera durante bastante tiempo. Pero había algo que Lily no se había preguntado; ¿cómo encontraría a sus padres? Ni siquiera recordaba si había ido hacia la derecha o izquierda, luego de tantos empujones y escapadas entre las personas.

—En realidad no tengo idea de donde están —ella no mostró la preocupación que por dentro le reventaba. Siempre actuaba primeriza, pero nunca se preocupaba de lo que luego podría pasar.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos con ellos — le contestó la mujer, rápidamente se levantó y se plantó junto a su marido, quien miraba entre su hijo de cabizbaja hacia la pelirroja pequeña—. Eh, cariño, Lily está perdida. Deberíamos llevarla con los Potter.

El hombre miró a su mujer con estupefacción, pero sonrió de costado; dulce. Para Lily fue raro, porque más allá de que el hombre parecía el frío en todo su esplendor, había podido sonreír con calidez. Se levantó, con la ayuda de Astoria y mirada de Scorpius. Y caminó tras ellos.

—No te preocupes linda, te llevaremos con tus padres —la mujer le sonrió sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba, de la mano con su esposo, hacia adelante.

Ellos se encargaban de pasar entre el gentío. Lily entendía a Scorpius; la gente la miraba con adoración, como si hubiese sido ella quien había traído al mundo el sol, lo mismo pasaba con sus hermanos, lo peor era que Albus era incluso mucho más tímido que ella. Una cosa es que te miraran con una sonrisa, otra muy diferente es que te miraran con la cara de odio que ahora se resentían sobre los rostros de Draco. Bajó la cabeza, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Scorpius para susurrarle.

—¿En serio te llamas Hyperion? —la pregunta formulada fue en forma chistosa. Pero el asintió como si no quisiera la cosa.

—Sí —la miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿Qué se siente ser una Potter?

—¿Ser una Potter? —ella levantó los hombros— La gente me adora por ser hija de quien soy. Aunque estoy segura de que si me conocieran de verdad me odiarían.

—¿Por qué? —Scorpius se notaba sorprendido, él no la había odiado; ni cerca había estado de hacerlo. Es más, le había gustado, le parecía muy bonita; ¡Pero las niñas tenían gérmenes!

—Porque soy muy odiosa, siempre me lo dicen mis primas Rose y Molly —contestó.

Draco y Astoria no habían divisado a la familia Potter que se encontraba un poco alejada. O tal vez no quisieron hacerlo, Lily tuvo que señalarlos para que ellos se dieran cuenta del paradero de Harry, Ginny y Albus Potter. De pronto, Draco no parecía querer acercarse a los Potter. Había sonreído a Harry Potter, pero eso no significaba que quería entablar una conversación con él y su familia, y ahí estaba; con la hija de su peor enemigo en la infancia, llevándola a través del gentío. Como una serpiente al acecho; esperando ser casada o pateada por el león. Tantas veces lo había odiado; tal vez envidiado. Astoria le apretó la mano, dándole fuerzas; algo común en ella, fue gracias a ella que salió a flote en la vida, fue gracias a ella que no tuvo el por qué de ahogarse en la oscuridad, fue ella quien le dio un maravilloso hijo, y fue ella quien le enseñó el verdadero significado del amor, paz y felicidad. Lily se aseguró de que Scorpius la siguiera, antes de agarrar a su hermano por la camisa y darle un abrazo.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó, un puchero inocente en sus labios y la mirada triste. Estaba siendo auténtica, amaba a Albus.

El sonrió, aunque parecía estar más preocupado que cualquiera. Albus tenía verdadero miedo de quedar en Slytherin, sobre todo porque creía que sus padres se enfadarían; aunque momentos atrás Harry le había dicho que no importase en donde el quedase él seguía un poco inseguro.

—Sí —la abrazó, y recién allí se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Se separó de a poco de su pequeña hermana—. Hola.

—Hola —e saludó Scorpius. Lily sonrió; el chico era un cubo de hielo y al rato un vergonzoso en potencia.

Lily miró hacia los padres de Scorpius, Draco y Harry se dieron la mano mientras que Ginny y Astoria se saludaban con dos cálidos besos. Volvió a su hermano, a pesar de que junto a ellos se sentía le tensión de cuatro adultos.

—Albus, él se llama Scorpius —señaló al rubio—. Scorpius, el es mi hermano, Albus.

Scorpius saludó a Albus con un movimiento de cabeza, y Albus se lo devolvió.

—¿Es tu primer año? —preguntó el morocho, idéntico a su padre, excepto por la falta de gafas y que no tenía la marca característica en su frente. Para Lily era raro ver así a Albus: no estaba vergonzoso y rascándose la cabeza, parecía mayor y todo.

—Sí, el tuyo también —afirmó Scorpius.

Albus afirmó con la cabeza y acomodó mejor su jaula con su lechuza blanca dentro. Miró hacia atrás. Harry y Draco conversaban a duras penas, pero no parecían ir a agarrarse de los cuellos, en cambio Ginny y Astoria hablaban con fluidez.

—¿Eres Malfoy verdad? —le preguntó Albus. Había escuchado hablar de James, su hermano, mucho de él y no bien. Scorpius se tensó ligeramente, Lily sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro al rubio.

—Sí —contestó por él— Y un tonto.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada a pesar de que ella solo bromeaba. En esa misma mañana, un poco calurosa a pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter habían olvidado el pasado, a mirada de gentes desconcertadas, y conversaron bien. Sus mujeres, Ginny y Astoria, se habían pasado chillando y hablando con energía acerca de las posibles reuniones que podían tener entre ambas familias, también hablaron, para desgracia de Lily, respecto a vestidos con flores y lindos suéteres que habían en el mundo muggle para comprar. Albus y Scorpius, a pesar de la timidez de uno y la frialdad del otro, decidieron que se sentarían juntos en el vagón del tren; y por primera vez, a Albus no le molestó la idea de quedar en Slytherin, porque estaba claro que Scorpius Malfoy iba a esa casa. Lily había hablado de vez en cuando con Scorpius, algunas veces irónicamente y otras discutiendo, como era de esperarse con carácter como  
aquellos, pero siempre terminaban riendo, descubriendo cosas interesantes, como que; Lily creía que Scorpius se veía muy lindo sonriendo y que Scorpius sintió que las niñas no tenían tantos gérmenes, al menos esa niña.

Cuando llegó la hora de que el tren zarpara, y de las despedidas finales, Lily no solo había abrazado a Albus, si no que también le dio un abrazo a Scorpius; para sorpresa de Ginny y Astoria, para temor de Harry y desesperación de Draco. Era una lástima que él no pudiera ser su amigo esas vacaciones, pero por lo menos Albus no estaría solo. Los padres de Scorpius terminaron siendo bastantes buenos, y saludaron a su hijo con tanta ternura como Harry y Ginny lo hicieron con los suyos; Albus y James, el último había estado con un grupo de chicos que había hecho el año anterior como amigos. James se había  
sorprendido, y casi dio un salto, al ver que la familia que se encontraba junto a la suya era la de, nada más y nada menos, los Malfoy. Bastante preocupante al principio, porque James había demostrado su descontento hacia las ex-serpientes; que para él seguían siéndolo; era demasiado orgulloso de ser un león y parece que el hecho de el entrecruzamiento furtivo entre casas no le iba ni un poco.

Draco y Harry habían quedado en que podían juntarse uno de esos días. Lucius estaba realmente enfermo y Draco no podía desprenderse de él y de su madre; así que Harry comprendió y dijo que no había ningún problema en ir a la Malfoy Manor; pero al parecer Ginny tuvo uno pequeño; todos sus hermanos no iban a estar contentos. Los prejuicios y errores del pasado parecieron irse de a poco, porque Astoria terminó convenciéndola a la pelirroja ex-Weasley que no había nada de que preocuparse; la gente cambia y ellos lo habían hecho para bien, el que las personas no quisiera creer era otro tema, no un problema para ellos, solo otro tema.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Draco Malfoy largó unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver a su hijo partir, pero no eran nada comparadas con las cataratas de Astoria. Ginny siempre lloró con las despedidas, lo hizo con James y también lo hizo con Albus, hasta con Victoire y Teddy cuando fue su turno, hace años. Harry había sonreído, y con los ojos húmedos había observado a su hijo; Albus Severus Potter, colocar sus manitos en el vidrio y saludarlos alegremente. Y junto a él una cabellera dorada, la de un Malfoy, saludando sonriente. Lily sintió algo dentro, una explosión de felicidad increíble, cuando vio que Scorpius le sonreía también a ella.

Era cuestión de solo meses, de meses que pasarían rápidamente, para que Lily volviese a verse con Scorpius; el rubio ojigris que al principio le había parecido un niño tonto e insufrible. Un niño que le había gustado por su forma de ser, a pesar del apellido; cosa que ahora ya no era más algo prohibido. Así que esperaría, a pesar de todo, a sus hermanos, primos y Scorpius; porque de algo estaba segura, esas vacaciones el rubio tenía que pasarla en su casa. Iba a ser divertido molestar a James, y se necesitaba a alguien más para que ella había buscado era solo un lugar en el que esconderse y llorar, pero se encontró con un rubio prepotente y frío; que terminó siendo una persona buena y de padres bondadosos; a pesar de sus oscuros pasados. Ahora estaba entre sus padres, y detrás de ellos los Malfoy, siendo observados de cerca por toda la gente del tren; psicópatas para Lily, que creían que no se debía perdonar a alguien por haber hecho un mal. Por lo que Lily sabía, Draco había sido, sutilmente, ordenado a hacer todo lo que había hecho. Más allá de eso, y saliendo del tema, a ella nadie le había obligado que se quedase prendada del rubio de ojos grises; que se parecía tanto al cuento que Molly, Rose y Roxanne solían leer.

Harry se arrodilló frente a ella, y con una gran sonrisa le ofreció su mano.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar la mascota que querías? —le ofreció. Lily se subió a su espalda, mientras Harry hacía una mueca de dolor que hizo reír a Ginny y Astoria.

—Sí, sí.

—¿Qué era que querías amor? —preguntó— ¿Una lechuza?

Astoria y Draco venían atrás, junto con Ginny, conversando acerca de que Harry siempre se comportaba como un tonto junto a su hija; o como él la solía llamar, su princesita.

—No —ella quedó pensativa—. Quiero un hurón pequeño.

Y alguien, detrás de ellos, seguramente Draco Malfoy, dejó que sus mejillas se encendieran al recordar algo. Harry lo miró como si nada malo hubiera pasado.


	2. Veme a través de mis sueños

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Aquí les traigo el segundo que sí tiene relación con el primero, con ellos dos aún siendo unos pequeños niños pero soñadores (especialmente Lily, que no se imaginaba que podía actuar así). Gracias Aurika por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz, y por agregarme a tus favoritos y ponerme en alerta. Espero guste.

* * *

**Espérame.**

* * *

Primer capítulo

_«Veme a través de mis sueños__»_

Lily siempre había pensado que los cuentos de hadas eran tontos. Patéticos. Irreales. Imposibles. Con diferentes palabras, claro, que eran reprendidas al instante por el adulto de turno, pero siempre había dicho que así eran. Pero no por eso había dejado de leerlos; o de escuchar a sus primas, Rose y Molly en especial, cuando lo hacían; aunque escucharlas era, para Lily, fastidioso, porque siempre agregaban suspiros y se tocaban el pecho como si su corazón estuviese a punto de salirse por la boca. Patético. Pero, como antes se dijo, Lily sí leía cuentos de príncipes y princesas; en donde la princesa es rescatada por un apuesto joven, quien la salva de un dragón o animal feroz, se casan y viven felices para siempre. Si no fuese por el típico "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" Lily llegaría a creer que las historias tenían un mínimo de posibilidad en el mundo real. Pero como siempre, desperdiciaban la historia con un "Y  
vivieron felices para siempre".

Y entonces, ¿cómo se explicaba ella los sueños extraños que tenía? Ese deseo inusual, impropio de ella a sus escasos diez años, en que no hacía nada más que pensar en su príncipe rubio soñado, que la rescataría del aburrimiento y la llevaría al bosque más divertido y tierno de la historia. En donde vivirían felices y juntos por siempre, en una cabaña llena de hijos suyos y felicidad de película. Bastante confuso, lo era más para Lily. Porque desde que había conocido a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, cada dibujo que veía de un príncipe era él. Un rubio de ojos claros, y para Lily no era más que desesperante. Era raro. ¿Cómo comportarse frente a él si lo creía un príncipe? ¡Su príncipe! Lily había creído que todo era un poco gracioso, pero su cabecita no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese ese chico. Ese mismo que ahora entraba en su casa, junto a Albus, mientras reían de quien sabe qué cosa, con escobas en manos, barro en todas partes y sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Pero, nuevamente, fue imposible que Lily no sintiera sus mejillas arder. Estaba pasando nuevamente. Era de suponer que cada vez que Scorpius apareciera ella se sonrojaría, lo es desde la tercera vez que pasó; exactamente ayer al mediodía cuando estaba almorzando. Su corazón se agrandó tanto que ella sintió que le estaba por explotar, al mismo tiempo sus mejillas le ardían y sus orejas se volvían rojas.

—Hola Lily —Albus le saluda, mientras coloca su escoba en el piso, si la colocaba sobre la mesa Ginny gritaría, y se sentó frente a ella. La pelirroja agarró con fuerza su taza, mientras miraba atentamente al rubio, esperando a que el la viera. Era extraño, pero Scorpius era la persona más perdida que alguien pueda ver, Lily lo sabía, y había visto infinitas veces actitudes de él; como que siempre se veía a sí mismo, a nadie a su alrededor, y le costase darse cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a él. Como la vez que se conocieron, cuando él la chocó. Lily sonrió apenas, mientras el rubio pareció, por fin, verla.

—Lily —dijo, a modo de saludo. Ella miró su taza, no podía mirarlo a sus ojos grises. Ella jamás se comportaría así. Scorpius también sentía un cambio extraño en Lily, sobre todo durante las últimas horas. Raro. Ella se notaba indefensa, insegura, miedosa, cuando él estaba cerca. Si ella no había actuado así cuando se conocieron, ni de cerca, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

—Hola Scorpius —susurró. Agarró su taza, como para no mirarlo, y comenzó a beber y beber, sin siquiera detenerse. Albus miraba extrañado a su hermana, con demasía. ¿Qué hacía ella tomando así? El morocho miró su taza para comprobar algo; sí, era chocolatada. Su hermana jamás tomaba la chocolatada de una, la disfrutaba un poco más.

—¡Lily! —le dijo, pero ella siguió tomando, su cabeza cada vez yendo más hacia atrás. Terminó. Y como quien no quisiese la cosa, bajó la taza mientras su rostro iba directamente hacia su mano. Pero no volvió a mirar a Scorpius. El rubio solo tomaba de su taza, sin siquiera preocuparse, sin más siquiera darse cuenta de la actitud que hasta él tomaría como sumamente extraña de la pelirroja.

—Me tengo que ir —la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto, uno bastante brusco, y como el huracán que era corrió a toda velocidad hacia la escalera, la subió de dos en dos y luego de dos minutos se escuchó que su puerta se abría, se cerraba y luego se trancaba.

Albus estaba realmente extrañado, su hermana jamás se comportaba así. Especialmente vergonzosa. Lily Luna Potter era la chica más despreocupada que de todas las Weasley. Que su hermana se mostrara así comenzaba a ser un punto preocupante ciertamente. Albus miró a Scorpius, quien comía con una lentitud envidiable las tostadas. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, para ver si escuchaba algún sonido, algo como música; porque cuando Lily estaba enfadada escuchaba música desenfrenada, cuando estaba triste escuchaba música triste. Pero nada. Además, ¿Lily estaba enfadada? ¿O triste? Palmó la mesa, buscando sus tostadas. Se sobresaltó al ver que no encontraba nada, giró para mirar a Scorpius, quien tenía la mirada inocente, o intentaba serla, y una sonrisa que claramente no podía escapar.

—Escúpelas.

Esa misma noche las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Parecían: porque Lily Potter ya se notaba menos vergonzosa, y en ese momento se encontraba jugando, junto a su hermano Albus y su amigo Scorpius, al Quidditch como debería haber sido desde el momento en que el rubio pisó la casa. Una cosa a otra llevó, en esa misma tarde, a que Lily estuviera mirando televisión con Scorpius. Y eso pareció bastar a la pelirroja para darse cuenta de que solo debía ser como siempre, aunque eso costara mucho; esconder los sentimientos podía ser fácil para ella, pero no sus rubores y sus miradas clavadas por mucho tiempo sobre él.

El Quidditch siempre había sido la pasión de Lily, y eso, sumando a que estaba más dada con Scorpius, igualó a que ella estuviese jugando nuevamente bajo la luz naciente de la luna, haciendo gritar a Albus por cada punto que ella ponía y haciendo sentir a Scorpius como un bobo cada vez que ella le sacaba la quaffle como se le antojase; Lily era demasiado rápida en la escoba, Harry se había sentido muy orgulloso de aquello y Ginny había quedado embobada mirando a su hija la primera vez que la vieron volar; exactamente a los ocho años. Anoche Lily había estado más rara, según Scorpius, ahora jugaba mejor.

Claro que a Lily no le había pasado nada desapercibido el hecho de que cuando Scorpius volaba sus cabellos rubios se agitaban por el viento. Para Lily aquello era algo digno de observarse. Y si lo pensaba bien, estaba actuando como una estúpida y eso le daba rabia. El cabello de Scorpius era tan rubio como brillante, y verlo era simplemente asombroso, y para Lily, imposible no hacerlo. Tal vez se había quedado unas diez o doce veces mirándolo hipnotizada, pero no eran nada comparado con la cantidad de veces que le había mirado cuando ayer estuvieron almorzando, y ni hablar de cuando cenaron después de haberlo mirado un buen rato mientras miraban televisión. El partido de Quidditch de anoche había sido desastroso, había estado realmente en otra órbita.

Pero eso era el Quidditch, y había cosas que a Lily Luna Potter nadie le quitaba. Lo comprendió luego de que James se burlara de ella por no jugar bien el día anterior. Y aunque el rostro de Scorpius fuese mucho más apuesto que la quaffle que en ese momento llevaba en sus manos, no había chances para el rubio; lo único que de verdad, de verdad, podía llamar la atención a Lily Luna Potter en un partido, tanto amistoso o no, era la snitch; aquella pelotita redonda. De la que sus padres estaban seguros ella tendría que perseguir durante los próximos cinco años de su vida en Hogwarts.

—¡No! —rugió Albus, llevó las manos a sus cabellos chocolate y despeinados y los tiró hacia atrás— ¡No de nuevo! —rugió. Lily sonrió victoriosa, mientras iba en busca de la pelota que acaba de pasar por el aro que tenían en el patio de la casa Potter. Albus intentó pegarse la cabeza con la escoba, pero falló repetidamente, causando la risa en Scorpius. Lily casi choca con un árbol por quedarse embobada mirando los blancos dientes del rubio, esos que tanto llamaban la atención, y que de vez en cuando se veía solo una fracción; cuando sonreía de costado, o cuando se los veía completamente; cuando sonreía con burla, como en ese momento.

Las cosas no cambiarían más. Lily Potter siempre miraría a Scorpius de ese modo, aunque estuviera apunto de tirarse de una escoba. No había más chances para Lily. Su cabeza se estaba llenando de sonrisas, cabello, risas, voces y todas pertenecían a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; el mismo rubio que en ese momento le sonreía a ella. Y le miraba a ella. Y, oh Merlín, Lily sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. Definitivamente no era lo mismo que Scorpius la mirase mientras la perseguía para sacarte la quaffle, o para hablarle mientras miraban la televisión, o para pedirle que le pasara la sal. No, no era lo mismo. Que Scorpius mire a Lily con una sonrisa en sus finos labios era simplemente raro, diferente a todas las demás veces que él la miró, diferente sensaciones en ella y brillos raros en los ojos grises de él. Era prácticamente loco. ¡Ella era una niña! Pero si ellos eran magos, y el amor se trataba de magia, ¿cómo no iba a haber?

Lily podía escuchar con claridad como en el cuarto continuo Albus y Scorpius reían abiertamente. Harry y Ginny habían comprado a Albus uno de esos juguetes muggle, llamados Play Station; a Lily le había llamado mucho su atención. Era un aparato cuadrado y oscuro, pero cuando habían terminado de conectarlo a la televisión y Albus había comenzado a jugar, Lily había sentido mucha curiosidad. Veía a Albus apretar el botón una y otra vez, distintos botones de algo que llamaban palanca. Y en la pantalla se veía a varios muñequitos moverse. Más parecía ser una casa grande, que se podía ver de distintas perspectivas, que se podía adornar y Lily solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver que Albus hacía preparar a su "muñeco", que se suponía debía ser idéntico a él pero más se parecía a su padre, una cena o algo por el estilo; puesto que el muñeco comenzaba a buscar cosas de la heladera y luego la cortaba en pequeños pedazos. El juego estaba bueno, de eso no cabía duda. Y Lily, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si ella podría hacerse, una "muñequita" idéntica a ella, y uno idéntico a  
Scorpius. Y vivir juntos. Como lo estaban haciendo ahora, nada más que estaban separados por una pared, un hermano quien se las ingeniaba para que Lily no entrase a su cuarto y una vergüenza que hacía a la pelirroja parecer una niña indefensa... Aunque eso era realmente.

Ella era una Potter, sí, hecha y derecha. Y también era una Weasley. Exacto. También era una Evans; se notaba en su genotipo; desde su físico, igual al de su abuela paterna, hasta las formas de hacer y decir las cosas. Así que, alentándose, se armó de valor y se levantó de su cama. No tenía puesto su pijama, que solo constaba de ositos y más ositos; pequeños ositos que Lily creía tontos pero adorables al mismo tiempo. Solo andaba con una remera fresca y unos pantalones; pollera jamás. La última vez que la usó fue para Navidad, y anteriormente para despedir a James y Albus. Hace ya meses. Y no quería volver a usarlas. Se quedó plantada frente a la puerta. Se podía escuchar el sonido de "click" cada vez que apretaban los controles. Se podía escuchar las pequeñas risas y burlas mutuas. Lily podía escuchar a Scorpius, y eso la hizo sentir volar. Como si estuviese escuchando una melodía suave y de terciopelo, una que le ponía el corazón a loco y el sentimiento a flor de piel. Su manito, hecha puño, se quedó cerrada frente a la puerta, a dos centímetros de ella. No le daba la auto confianza, no iba a poder tocar la puerta y mucho menos esperar a que algunos de ellos vinieran a abrirle sin que ella saliese corriendo. Lily tragó saliva, cerró sus ojos y golpeó una, dos y tres veces la puerta. No escuchó nada alentador, ellos seguían hablando y la televisión seguía emitiendo diferentes sonidos. Lily suspiró, mitad arrepentida y mitad feliz. Después de todo, si él venía a abrirle la puerta, ¿qué haría ella?. Sonreír y pedir para pasar. ¿Y luego qué? Según tenía entendido ese juego solo podía jugarse de a dos. Lily dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia un costado. En momentos como esos necesitaba a sus primas para divertirse un buen rato.

En el mismo instante en que ella se daba vuelta, la puerta de la habitación de Albus se abría entera. Scorpius salió disparando de allí, chocando bruscamente contra Lily. Detrás de él apareció Albus, con una cara de furia que solo pocas veces se le veía; cuando perdía. Lily solo sintió un choque en su hombro y luego cayó hacia atrás, escuchó, aparte de su impacto, el de Scorpius contra el suelo. Y luego risas de parte de ambos, el rubio no paraba de carcajearse en el suelo y Albus, con una almohada en mano, se desarmaba de la risa contra la pared. Lily miraba simultáneamente a ambos, cada vez que alguno intentaba hablar pero las risas no les permitía hacerlo.

—Perdón —le dijo Scorpius a ella. Lily sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella—. Perdón si te lastimé Lily, lo siento, tu hermano se pone como loco cuando algo no le gusta.

Y otra vez largó una carcajada, esta vez no tan alta como la de Albus en esos momentos. Lily quedó pasmada, sentada y un poco adolorida en el suelo; dolor que ni siquiera podía sentir, pero que mañana seguramente sí. Scorpius la había tocado, y le había pedido perdón. Eso no era... posible. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron más aún, como si aquello fuese un delito. ¿Para que quería a sus primas con ella? Después de todo, ahora estaba feliz, a pesar de ser la única que no estaba riéndose en el oscuro pasillo. Solo pudo verlo durante dos minutos, dos largos y preciados minutos. Viéndolo reír y mostrándose tan feliz como un niño normal; como ella jamás creyó verlo desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Se sentía en las nubes, flotando. Y él, él era su nube. Solo pudo verlo por un rato, antes de que Ginny Potter saliera enfundada en una bata de baño, con la cara furiosa y, ni diez segundos después, puso el grito en cielo.

{_oOoOo_}

—¿Dormiste bien? —la pregunta de Ginny sonó más a una afirmación a que no. Lily miró a su madre, se sentía muy cansada. Y no, no había dormido ni un poco. Albus y Scorpius habían seguido jugando a la Play Station luego de que Ginny los retara por estar haciendo tanto ruido en medio de la noche. Lily había intentado dormir, pero era imposible escuchando las risas de Scorpius y saber que él estaba a solo unos cuantos par de ladrillos de ella era perturbador y doloroso. Solo había querido ir y sentarse a jugar con ellos, estar cerca al menos, poder verlo.

—No —fue la respuesta corta y concisa de la niña. Agarró una de las galletas con chips de chocolate y se la metió a la boca. Ginny lo supuso, Lily jamás se levantaría a esas horas de la mañana; ocho y media, siendo sábado o no. Lily tenía el sueño muy pesado y extenso, a pesar de ser una niña muy responsable y tan inteligente como Molly o Rose, y todo por el hecho de ser nieta de Lily Evans. La inteligencia no faltaba en Harry, Ginny o demás, pero Lily Evans había sido, sin duda, una bruja muy talentosa e inteligente.

—¿Por qué? —Ginny giró para comenzar a lavar algunas bandejas, pero seguía con el oído a todo volumen. Las cosas por las que Lily estaba pasando las conocía perfectamente. Pasaron más de algunos cuantos segundos y Lily seguía sin contestar. Ginny se dio vuelta y se sentó frente a ella— ¿Es por tu hermano?

—No —le contestó.

—¿Por tu papá? —Ginny levantó las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—No, claro que no —Lily pareció haberse ofendido, ella siempre defendía a su "papi" de todo lo que sea.

—¿Soy yo? —Ginny hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Tampoco —le contestó, Lily miró con aburrimiento hacia el reloj— ¿Por qué Albus y Scorpius no se levantan? Ya son casi las nueve.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó Ginny. Lily le miró, cansada.

—Sí, Albus y Scorpius, ¿por qué no se levantan? —Lily removió con lentitud su taza.

—No, no lo sé. Pero ¿es por Scorpius verdad? —Ginny no sabía como interpretar la reacción de Lily. La pelirroja se había resaltado solo un poco, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y había comenzado a mirar hacia arriba.

—No, no es él.

—Lily.

—¿Qué?

—Dime cariño —Ginny le acarició la mano—. Soy tu mamá. Yo le contaba todo a tu abuela Molly. Aunque no lo creas.

Lily quedó prácticamente helada. ¿Hablar con su mamá de eso que le sucedía? No, ni de chiste, ni de broma, jamás. Porque Lily no quedaría como una tonta niña casi enamorada frente a nadie, o al menos no admitiría estarlo. Porque al parecer la madre ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la pequeña pelirroja. Y eso no era bueno. Pero peor sería decirle que sí.

—¿Por qué le pusieron Molly a mi prima?

**{**_oOoOo**}**_

—¿Alguna vez soñaste con tener a tu príncipe azul? —el susurro de Lily sonó como una meditación. Más bien algo interno, que le salió hacia afuera si querer. Y aún parecía no darse cuenta, porque la pequeña tenía clavada la vista en el césped verde y un poco crecido, mirando las formas que las hojas y las sombras del árbol en el que estaban acostadas proyectaba sobre el césped.

—¿Eh? —Dominique, con sus cabellos ondulados y rubios brillantes miró a Lily asqueada. Se sentó mejor sobre el tronco del árbol— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un príncipe azul? Merlín, no.

—¿Por qué? —la niña parecía recién darse cuenta de su pregunta; que rápidamente la clasificó como tonta, retractarse estaba demás; Dominique no dejaba ninguna conversación al lado, en especial si eran tan frustrantes como esas, y aquellas que le daban mucho que pensar.

El viento, en ese momento, sopló fuerte. Solo estaban en el patio, bajo un lindo sauce, mientras comían unas galletas horneadas por mamá Ginny. Lejos de hacer frío, el día estaba intensamente soleado, y como Lily había previsto desde que se había levantado esa misma mañana a las ocho y media, Dominique y Louis acompañados por Victoire, habían venido a visitar a la familia Potter por fin. Aunque la mayor terminó por mirar hacia las escaleras, esperando a que alguien, obviamente Teddy Lupin, bajara por ella. Y como siempre, las dos niñas pequeñas se hacían un lugar para poder conversar en paz.

—Porque es tonto —dejó su escoba sobre el árbol—. No existen los príncipes azules, jamás lo hicieron. Los hombres no son tan perfectos o amables como se muestran en los cuentos —Lily miraba atenta, Dominique lo decía todo con indiferencia—. No debes tener un príncipe rubio y de ojos claros —de pronto, Dominique se había puesto furiosa, como si hubiese recordado algo que tenía por qué enojarse— ¡Los príncipes no existen! Si ves a un rubio no es un príncipe, si ves a un morocho no es príncipe, si ves a un idiota no es un príncipe, los hombres no son príncipes ¡Son ogros! En su mayoría bonitos, muy bonitos, que vuelan tan bien en la escoba que te encandilan y luego, cuando crees que hay algo, te tiran por la borda todo aquello que creías ver, que soñaste con ver —tomó un gran respiro, y luego, con una vena en su frente, gritó;— ¡Los príncipes no existen!

—Ya capté el mensaje... gracias —Lily tenía sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa. Dominique tenía peor temperamento que ella, era cierto, pero muy pocas veces se enojaba como ahora; hasta ponerse exageradamente roja y que la vena le saltase en la frente. Era espeluznante, sobre todo porque Dominique no era como Victoire cuando se enojaba, porque Victoire intentaba calmarse, en cambio Dominique intentaba enfadarse más y más y no solo consigo misma.

—Es un estúpido, ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme pensar que le gustaba? Por favor. No gustaría de un tonto como él en años. Ni aunque fuera tan malditamente bueno sobre la escoba, no tanto como yo, claro está, pero lo es. Y encima es tan... tan imbécil. Pero tan guapo —Dominique negó la cabeza con velocidad y violencia, ahuyentando a Lily—. Ese idiota.

—¿De quién hablas? —Lily por un momento dejó de respirar. Estaba segura de que su prima estaba hablando de Scorpius. Por más extraño que parezca, o tal vez no tanto, aquello le hizo ponerse celosa, como a la defensiva, bastante proyectiva de asesinato o gritos. Un extraño cosquilleo en la panza, rabia e impotencia.

—De Lorcan Scamander, el tarado más grande que he conocido.

Haberse escapado de su madre había sido suerte. Luego de que le preguntara por qué le llamaron a su prima igual que su abuela materna Ginny se había puesto a decir que ella tampoco tenía idea y que iría a averiguarlo. Por suerte, la curiosidad era algo que a su madre le carcomía siempre. De esa, zafó. Después estuvo Dominique, con su repentino ataque hacia el atractivo y tierno Lorcan Scamander; ese chico era muy apuesto, dos años mayores que Lily y que Dominique, pero no por eso imposible para ninguna de las dos. A pesar de todo, la flechada había sido Dominique. La rubia se había puesto histérica. Por suerte, el tema de Lorcan siguió fluyendo, con Lily más activa, luego de que Dominique revelara quien era su príncipe no encantador. Dominique hablaba mucho, y todavía más si se trataban de sus problemas; eso sirvió, aunque algunas veces no sirve, para que el tema de Lily y su repentina pregunta desapareciera.

Sí, había logrado escapar de ellas. Pero no del rubio, ese que ahora tenía enfrente y estaba con la escoba en la mano, mirando directamente al pequeño Lago que en su casa había; como si aquello fuese un monstruo que estaba a punto de asaltar y arrancarles los bonitos cabellos.

—Hola Scorpius —la niña se acercó, con paso lento y las manos apretándose mutuamente. El rubio apenas giró para mirarla, la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue suficiente para que el corazón de Lily comenzase a latir tan fuerte.

—Hola Lily —el niño volvió la vista gris hacia el agua.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, miró hacia el agua. No había nada fuera de lo común. De pronto, se lo imaginó— ¿No sabes nadar?

Scorpius movió la cabeza ligeramente. Pero rápidamente negó. Lo había intentado muchas veces, pero todas habían sido en vano, en especial porque hacerlo solo costaba bastante. Y su padre no había querido enseñarle, más bien no había sabido como hacerlo. Su madre decía que no le agradaba meterse en las aguas, sobre todo si no eran piscinas o aguas limpias.

—No —admitió.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó.

—Me gustaría —admitió el niño, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Y Lily asintió, sin quitar sus ojos que aún demostraban que era una niña de los grises del niño. Una corriente eléctrica hizo mella, mientras un suave cosquilleo entraba en el centro del estómago, y como si fuera poco, una alegría poco diaria le inundaba propiamente, Scorpius no sabía que le pasaba, todas aquellas sensaciones que acababa de recibir pocas veces la había tenido, tal vez nunca.


	3. Léeme a través de palabras

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que, contra mis pensamientos, terminará siendo una especie de fic relativamente largo. ¿Por qué? Porque mi mente me jugó una trampa y me terminó haciendo que los cuatro capítulos que estaban escritos con anterioridad estén relacionados entre sí, al contrario de lo que yo tenía pensado (hacer varias historias independientes de un solo capítulo, con temáticas muy diferentes y hasta con cambio de personalidades en los personajes). ¡Pero...! La historia que tengo pensada es linda, muy poco original, pero a mi manera linda. Y, como verán, este capítulo dio un giro brusco a los demás: que eran pura ternura, caramelos, dulce, chocolate y más cosas ricas que como toda cosa rica hacen mal al organismo. Lo que comenzarán a leer a partir de estos capítulos no es más _crudo_, pero sí un poco triste y melodramático (porque los dos ya están en la fatídica adolescencia). Y para aclarar, por si las dudas, este capítulo es el tercero del fic pero el segundo de la historia (ya que el primero es un prólogo) y aquí Scorpius ya tiene diecisiete recién cumplidos, y Lily cuenta con quince.

Con nuevo título y nuevo resumen (y nueva predisposición) les presento este fic que espero les guste. Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo y espero satisfaga sus ganas de leer algo digno. No olviden sus comentarios. Saludos.

* * *

**Espérame.**

* * *

Segundo capítulo

_«Léeme a través de palabras__»_

_Casi cinco años después_.

¿Cómo hacer para no caer en la oscuridad? Lily siempre había sido una luchadora, que preferiría caer ochenta veces antes que dar una sola lágrima, y aprender a levantarse cada vez más y más fuerte. Siempre lo hizo así, y lo logró intentándolo, sin quedarse de brazos cruzados. Porque todas las mujeres crecen, en especial en la juventud, y también sufren; esa es la causa. Tal vez por eso dicen que la juventud es la parte más importante, y bonita, de la vida. Porque en la juventud uno no se responsabiliza de la nada, en esa época de la vida la gente se responsabiliza y asume sus cargos por algo primordial; las enseñanzas. La vida trae consigo varios sucesos extraños; algunos prescindibles, otros no, pero todos tienen algo en particular; una enseñanza que es tan necesaria como dolorosa o alegre. ¿Cuántas veces podemos sufrir la ruptura de una relación? ¿Cuántas veces podemos sacar malas notas? ¿Cuántas veces se puede no hacer lo que uno tanto quiere? Varias, y son esas respectivas veces las que nos van dejando marcada una gran enseñanza; porque si una relación se rompe, lo mejor es seguir adelante, si una mala nota aparece, lo mejor es estudiar, si no logramos eso que tanto queremos, hay que esforzarnos más. Pero hay que aprender a hacerlo. Y, diga lo que digan, uno aprende por sí solo al final y al cabo.

A Lily le gustaba pensar que la vida era como el Quidditch; sí, aquel juego que tomaba gran parte de su tiempo y su jovialidad presente. En la vida siempre están los enemigos, como en el juego lo está el equipo contrario; son esas personas que no te hacen caer por nada, lo hacen por el mismo motivo que todos: para ganar ellos.

Los cazadores seríamos nosotros en nuestra etapa de intentar agarrar una pelota y hacerla pasar por un aro; nosotros intentando hacer algo bien, para tener un buen momento, una enseñanza, un punto.

Los golpeadores y las bludgers van de la mano, una muy odiosa: su misión es es lastimar, golpear... Romper sueños. Siempre viniendo de los enemigos. Hay varios golpeadores en la vida de uno, están los que te pegan porque deben hacerlo para poder ganar ellos, y los que te persiguen con afán para verte derrumbarte, caerte de la escoba, perdiendo. Pero cuando estas pueden ser esquivadas, cuando los errores y las bludgers son pasadas por alto con gran actitud, uno tiene con qué sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Y, hay que admitirlo, a todos alguna vez nos tocará ser un golpeador y lanzar una bludger.

¿Quiénes son los cazadores? ¿Qué representan? Lily se sentía complacida, y por qué no, orgullosa, de ser la cazadora de su equipo. Porque para ella la snitch era algo importante, con ella se atrapaban tantos puntos, y en la vida real una snitch representa a un sueño con intensas ganas de ser realizado, de ser atrapado. Una snitch agarrada, un sueño cumplido. Todos perseguimos sueños algunas veces, y nadie es mejor cazador que el otro; pasa que hay algunos que aguantan más sobre el ajetreo de la escoba.

Lo más importante, es que más allá de las veces que se gane o no, hablando metafóricamente del partido y la vida, uno siempre recibe algo a cambio. Uno, en un partido, en un día de la vida, gana algo siempre: una derrota, una enseñanza, un sueño cumplido, una bludger esquivada, una victoria... Siempre algo se obtiene, la vida no es en vana, solo... Hay que animarse a jugar.

Era cierto que Lily había perdido varias veces, no tanto en la cancha, pero sí en la vida. Era difícil verla llorar, y si alguien lo hacía era porque estaba llorando de rabia, no de angustia. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, porque no había podido hacer nada más para que el resultado fuera otro. No había podido esquivar la bludger, como tampoco había podido alejar a su novio de su prima Rose. No había podido evitar que la quaffle pasara por el aro, como no pudo evitar que le ganaran. No había podido atrapar la snitch, ni sus sueños. Como en ese momento, que veía a su snitch dorada y feliz estrellarse contra la pared; como veía a Scorpius abrazar a Nina con una convicción espantosa. Sueño derrumbado, snitch perdida. ¿Pero... las snitchs volvían? ¿Cuántas snitchs aparecen en la vida de uno? La misma que antes se tenía ¿vuelve? ¿O ya es un sueño perdido? ¿O es la misma pero con menos brillo? ¿O es que aparece otra diferente? Como en todos los partidos diferentes de Quidditch. Como un sueño nuevo. Pero ella no quería otro sueño nuevo... Ella quería más esperanzas para volver a soñar.

Lily apretó la servilleta con fuerzas, a mirada inquisitiva de varias personas del Gran Comedor. Sus ojos chispearon algo obvio en ella; furia. Nuevamente esa furia que se apoderaba de ella, de sus instintos. Ella tenía que soportarlo, ella podía. Ella era fuerte. Se hizo fuerte. Echar a un lado la furia, estrellarla contra la pared, como Scorpius lo había hecho con su snitch, y dejarla aniquilada en la oscuridad. Sólo eso, ni siquiera el consuelo, la podía calmar.

Tener sueños surrealistas era algo que pocas veces le sucedía a Lily, porque ella sabía diferenciar la realidad de lo estúpido; pero esa vez, ese beso, hizo pensar a Lily, la hizo formar una snitch, de que algo podría pasar entre Scorpius y ella. Se sentía como una niña tonta y paranoica, una niña tonta furiosa que estaba a punto de ir a dejar sin sus bonitos y blanquecinos dientes al rubio. Una niña tonta... como en aquella época, cuatro años atrás, en la que los cuentos de príncipes tenían una influencia innegable en ella. En donde su príncipe había sido Scorpius. Un príncipe que jamás había sido real, y que con el paso del tiempo se había ido desarmando poco a poco, como un sueño sin brillo, sin esperanza y sin fuerza. Un sueño que no era un sueño. Pensar que Scorpius Malfoy era una príncipe había dejado de pasar, no podía pensar más en eso ni aunque quisiera.

Unos metros allá y de la pensativa mente de la pelirroja Potter, Nina se removía sobre le regazo de Scorpius. Como una perra. Lily tragó saliva con fuerza, desatando ese nudo interior lleno de rabia que tenía en ese momento. Pero ella sabía que Scorpius nunca le había dado esperanzas, ¿por qué seguía sufriendo por él? Ya había sufrido bastante el último tiempo. Descubrir a su novio, Lian Scanner, besando a su prima, Rose Weasley, fue como un golpe mortal en su rostro y corazón; mucho más fuerte que la que ella le pudo propinar al morocho de ojos verdes. Lian era un idiota, como la gente en el Colegio murmuraba, y Rose una cualquiera. Idear una venganza era un buen proyecto, a pesar de que Lily no era de esa naturaleza, pero por suerte la venganza ya se estaba concretando, y prácticamente era la peor de todas para Rose. Algunos la desprecian; tardó tanto en ser la princesa de Hogwarts, para que ahora la mayoría no hagan más que pisotearla con palabras duras y desprestigiadas. A Lily ya no le importaba, y cuanto menos pensara en el tema mejor.

La vida es dura. Y las personas están hechas para soportarla; algunas se quiebran más temprano o de seguido, otras crean una nueva coraza alrededor de ellos. Desde que Lily supo de esa coraza, la creó. Imposible repeler los dolores, pero posible no sentirlos tanto.

Scorpius había sido como un hermano para ella, desde esas vacaciones que ella comenzó a sentir algo fuerte por él, y por primera vez en su vida amó o quiso algo con tanta vehemencia como para llegar al extremo de ser otra persona; alguien ridículamente vergonzosa, dulce y tierna. Alguien que ella no quería ser, pero que se convertía al instante. Por suerte, esa careta en Lily ya había sido desechada hace dos años. Y con las pocas ganas, y esperanzas, que tenía de volver a recogerla y ponérsela era más que obvio que no volvería la niña tierna y dulce de antes. No más máscaras que den facilidad a las bludgers de golpearla.

Scorpius Malfoy... Lo odiaba,y también lo quería mucho. Con esa sonrisa pícara con la que siempre la miraba, incitándola a que siguiera gustando de él, teniéndola comiendo de su machista mano, burlándose de ella pero mirándola desde arriba, para que ella no diera un paso que a él lo hiciera trastabillar... o tal vez eran cosas de Lily. Con esos labios finos y crueles, que varias veces habían tentando a la pelirroja, pero también habían sido prohibidos para ella... A excepción de una vez, de una sola vez. Scorpius con ese carácter alegre, pero al mismo tiempo frío, su humor inconstante, aunque un poco duro e irónico, con sus habladurías mínimas en momentos y extensas en otros, y su forma de transmitirlo todo con los ojos. Todo en él le gustaba, y por ello también todo de él odiaba.

A pesar del dolor que sentía por el tema de su primera relación seria con un chico, Lily podía entender a su ex novio y el por qué de su infidelidad. Lily, aunque no quería hacerlo, se había preguntado varias veces si ella había sido una buena novia. Y Dominique, una persona que no acertaría con ese tipo de preguntas porque iba más a lo estético que a lo otros, le había dicho: "no por nada todos los chicos quieren estar contigo. Eres guapa, no te preocupes. Lian es sólo un tonto, olvídate de él, vendrán muchos más". Era una respuesta que Lily no quería escuchar, ella hubiese preferido algo más interno que externo. Y preguntándole de manera larga y sin ser muy obvia a sus familiares, pudo descubrir que era tenida como una chica buena, una persona amable y humilde, pero al mismo tiempo recta y reservada con las personas que creían conocerla de toda la vida por llevar el famoso y aclamado apellido Potter; uno que de vez en cuando se vuelve en contra.

Y hace unos pocos días había comenzado a entenderlo todo, a duras penas, sin querer reconocerlo. Así como tenía la mirada fija y todos sus sentidos alertas en Scorpius en ese momento, lo mismo era en todo momento; Lily está al tanto de él, y no puede evitarlo. Y tal vez su novio se sentía excluido, sin recibir los cariños que una novia tendría que darle. Ahora cuadraba todo: ella faltaba a los entrenamientos a los que él la invitaba, pocas veces había tenido esas ganas de abrazarlo y estar con él, no hacía mucho tiempo entre sus responsabilidades para verlo, y no siempre estaba con su mente presente cuánto el estaba esforzándose por ser tierno... Y algo importante; Lily no había querido hacer el amor con él cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. Le había dicho que no estaba preparada ni lista, y había sido cierto, pero también había visto el rostro de Scorpius en su mente mientras Lian la besaba y acariciaba. Era una tortura, una con la que tenía que acabar si no quería salir lastimada, muy herida, de lo contrario no podría amar a nadie más. A Lian lo había amado, o eso había intentado, porque Lian había sentido que Lily jamás lo amó, que lo quiso sí. Amó no. Y tal vez, lo peor de todo, era que Lily también lo había sentido y aún así se había mostrado sumamente herida y desaprovechada.

La gente sufre siempre en algún momento. Nadie se libra de la mala sensación en el pecho. Pero, se quiera o no, una persona sufre por culpa de otra persona. Todos tenemos a ese alguien que es nuestro dolor, y nosotros también somos ese alguien en la vida de otro. Y hay veces en las que el destino se burla con ganas, y hace que dos personas se lastimen entre sí sin otra más que pueda hacerlo.

Lily podía entender que Scorpius tuviera novias; porque definitivamente esa era, con casualidad, la novia número veinticinco del rubio. Bueno, "novia" podía decirse, nadie quería que se arme un escándalo de parte de alguna de ellas al ver que no son consideradas como tal. Scorpius era apuesto, demasiado, y eso solo bastaba para que las muchachas que en los primeros años le molestaban dejaran los prejuicios al lado y se pusieran a darle besos antes que insultarlo. La vista humana siempre tiene algún contra y varios puntos a favor. Pero definitivamente en ese momento tenía contras. Porque si no fuera porque Scorpius Malfoy fuera tan malditamente llamativo, tal vez Lily podía haberse animado a decirle sus sentimientos y a luchar contra todas las chicas furtivas de él. Pero no. No iba a estar haciendo pública su relación con ese Malfoy, simplemente porque sería demasiado público; chicas aquí molestando y chicas allá amenazando.

Lily lo odiaba, a su corazón. Porque sabía que no solamente se encontraba atraída hacia él por lo guapo que era, como la mayoría en ese colegio estaba. Ella, además de estar atraída, estaba enamorada; porque conocía al verdadero Scorpius, lo conocía tal como era, que era un chico que sufría bastante al recibir las reprimendas miradas de las demás personas por su apellido, era un chico bueno y amistoso, amable, cuidadoso, bondadoso e incluso gracioso. Y así lo quería. Desde esa maldita primera vez que lo vio.

A veces deseaba no haberlo conocido como realmente era, no chocarse con él en el andén, de lo contrario solamente tendría que luchar contra la atracción que sentía con él, y no con un maldito corazón que bombeaba el triple de lo común cada vez que lo veía y que sus puños se cerraran al verlo a él en brazos de otras.

—Lily —Alice, una chica rubia y alta, apareció con cara de pocos amigos en el vestidor de Gryffindor. Lily era una de las pocas chicas que amaba el Quidditch en su casa, y en su familia. Era una lástima que Dominique no haya quedado junto a ella, en la casa de los leones, y fuera a Slytherin. De lo contrario podía estar con ella, diviertiéndose y dándole razones para enojarse a todos los contrincantes machistas. Pero Alice, a decir verdad, era como una réplica de Dominique, no tan bonita, pero si más fría; y ser fría ayudaba, ya que golpear a los demás jugadores del equipo contrarios se le hacía mucho más fácil.

—¿Sí? —la pelirroja no quitó su mirada de sus zapatos, mientras ataba sus cordones. Las prácticas de Quidditch se estaban aumentando cada vez más, James parecía estar más estricto que nunca, el campeonato se acercaba y el morocho Potter no tenía ni mínimamente pensado en perder. Aunque eso costara perder horas en trabajos del colegio y tener que dormir con dolores en cada músculo.

—No nos dan la cancha —avisó. Su voz estaba, claramente, más furiosa de lo normal. Alice siempre sonaba furiosa, pero desde luego ese tono tan altivo lo usaba solo en casos extremos. Lily levantó el rostro, algunos mechones desechos cayendo en sus ojos. Se acomodó mejor el rodete, mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué? —había entendido obviamente que, nuevamente, los Slytherin estaban en sus horas de práctica. James no estaba, debía realizar un castigo bastante severo debido a una mala jugada en un caldero de Ravenclaw— ¿Otra vez ellos?

—¿Quién más? Esos estúpidos, imbéciles, hijos de perra... —Alice rodó sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como su carácter, y agarró su escoba.

—Vamos —avisó Lily. Alice tenía su cara de asesina triple—. Alice cálmate, no saques tu varita en ningún momento, no insultes y eso —señaló a la escoba— solamente la usas para volar.

Alice sonrió mostrando sus dientes grandes, haciendo juego con una mirada pícara. Lo último que Lily quería es que algún Slytherin maricón saliera llorando si su amiga, o Wood, actuaba de manera inapropiada. Aunque claro, también tenía que encargarse de no ser ella misma quien armara un bochornoso desastre. Salieron de los vestidores para acercarse a paso furioso, las piernas largas y flacas de Alice sonaban más pesadas que nunca. Lily divisó a Albus, cerca de Wood, discutiendo arduamente. Su hermano era un zopenco cuando lo quería, por ejemplo cuando se enteró de que a Lily le gustaba Scorpius, y rápidamente había presentado a varias chicas a su mejor amigo. Jamás había abierto la boca frente a Scorpius del tema,, pero hizo un daño tremendo y profundo a los solo doce años de Lily. La relación con su hermano desde entonces cambió, y bastante.

—¡Albus! —gritó, se acercó con paso decidido a su hermano. Wood parecía demasiado furioso, y Lily temió por su hermano. Alan era un chico extremadamente fuerte, con una espalda ancha y unos brazos enormes, y muy alto; mucho más que Albus y sus setenta y cinco centímetros y un metro—. Váyanse, ahora. Es nuestro turno.

—Lamento decírtelo —Albus miró fijamente a su hermana—, pero no pensamos mover el culo hasta las siete, que es cuando termina nuestro turno.

—El culo lo vas a mover, con escoba o sin escoba adentro, tú eliges —Lily había dado dos pasos claves, acercándose sigilosamente a su hermano. El verde de los ojos chocaron con los azules de Lily.

—¿Pasa algo? —Black Zabini bajaba de su escoba y parecía completamente divertido e interesado en tener un papel. Ahora la cosa se ponía peor. Black no era exactamente débil, y mucho menos un flacuchento. Y era de esos chicos que creían que ser un hombre era sinónimo de buscar pelea hasta a una lechuza.

—Nada que te importe —le avisó Alice con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a él con su mirada furiosa clavada en los ojos.

—Tranquila leona —informó el moreno, las ganas de frotarse las manos entre sí le sobraban. Detrás de él bajó Thomas Nott, un chico apuesto y demasiado inteligente. A Lily le gustaría decir que era pacífico y que no mataba ni una mosca, pero no era así... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle justo esto en un día como ese? Ahora James la culparía, como siempre, y tendría que escucharlo durante una media hora.

—¿Que ésta pasando? —preguntó el morocho. Thomas era tan recto y frío que a veces daba miedo, y era tan tentador como un vampiro según Molly y sus gustos raros.

—Salgan de la cancha, ahora —avisó Lily, viendo como Scorpius se acercaba a ellos. Lo que menos quería era tener que discutir con él; solo porque ella saldría ganando, como siempre contra él, y Scorpius se enojaría porque su orgullo había sido herido. Señaló a su hermano con el dedo—. Es en serio Albus, salgan ya.

—Este es nuestro tiempo —Scorpius había hecho su aparición y Lily no creía que debería quedarse si las cosas tendrían que fluir bien—. El otro día tenían razón, pero esta hora, hoy, nos pertenece.

—Lo que faltaba —escupió Alice despectivamente.

Wood vio como Lily miraba fijamente a Scorpius, y cómo desde que él apareció ella se mostró más sigilosa. El morocho había presenciado los sentimientos de la joven Potter hacia el heredero de los Malfoy. Debía admitir que Lily le parecía una chica muy bonita, con esas curvas que no eran propias de alguien de su edad, que enloquecían a cualquiera, y su rostro de muñeca de porcelana que demostraba aún que era una niña, pero no era eso lo que hizo que esa chica le gustara demasiado, también se debía a ese carácter que tenía, al mismo tiempo tan seductor sin que ella se diese cuenta y con esa furia que tanto la caracterizaba, una que la hacía verse tan deseable. Se acercó a Scorpius con unos pasos fuertes.

—Se largan, Malfoy. Este tiempo es nuestro, hasta luego —todos miraron a Wood y Alice sonrió orgullosa de tener a alguien tan guapo y fuerte en el equipo. Se parecía en muchas cosas a Dominique. Tanto que daba miedo.

—Ey —Lily le tocó el hombro, empujándolo hacia ella—, no vale la pena Alan, vamos.

—Hay que practicar, el partido se acerca —informó con los dientes apretados. Alice comenzó a acercarse hacia Zabini, que había largado una estúpida risa.

—Ya basta, vamos Alice —Lily la agarró por el hombro y la arrastró, haciendo lo mismo con Wood. Logró que ambos caminaran por su cuenta.

Nott se había quedado con la mirada clavada en el piso, sabiendo que la verdad era que ese tiempo pertenecía a Gryffindor, y que estaba yendo contra sus principios de prefecto y Premio Anual. El moreno Zabini miró los traseros de Alice y de Lily, aprovechando a que Albus estaba tan empecinado en maldecir como para no verlo haciéndolo.

Lily miró sobre su espalda, sintiendo la mirada clavada en ella. Scorpius la miraba atentamente, a ella y luego a la mano que tenía en la espalda de Wood. Ella no se sintió culpable, ni mucho menos, pero los ojos grises del rubio le decían con ferocidad que dejara de tocar al morocho inmediatamente. Eso le dio una sensación de escalofríos; como siempre que él la miraba así, posesivo. Como no ocurría hace días. Jamás entendería como una mirada de alguien tan frío podía ser, al mismo tiempo, tan caliente.

**{**_o0o0o_**}**

Dio una hojeada más a su libro justo antes de presentir que alguien estaba cerca. Ese alguien. Imposible no percibir su olor, imposible no saber el sonido de sus altaneras pisadas y mucho más imposible no percibir esa aura que él siempre traía consigo; que la hacía ponerse inquieta, insegura. No se giró, ni levantó la cabeza, ni cambió su posición, estaba segura de que él venía a hablar con ella, ¿que más podía hacer Scorpius Malfoy en la biblioteca?, siempre se acercaba a ella con esos pasos sigilosos que la enloquecían; odiaba que él creyera que no lo escuchaba, y más aún odiaba que él la mirara de esa forma, como estaba haciendo ahora, era algo llamativo y chispeante, pero que disfrazaba sutilmente con una mirada de amigos.

—Hola Lily —Scorpius se sentó frente a ella, apoyando sus pies en la silla del costado y relajándose.

—Scorpius —se limitó a decir. No lo miró, simplemente siguió su vista entre las tantas palabras de la página, pero sin leerlas, era imposible estando tan cerca de él. Todos sus sentidos se centraban, de manera ridícula, en él.

—¿Estás enojada por lo de la otra tarde? —preguntó. Lily tuvo que levantar su vista, y lo vio jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa como si para él eso fuera tan fácil de hacer, como si esa situación no lo hiciera gritar.

—¿Por lo del Quidditch? —Lily levantó la ceja, y creó una sonrisa de deleite en su rostro; pura ironía. Scorpius podía ser demasiado arrogante, o era eso o simplemente era un idiota que no veía lo que le pasaba a las personas a su alrededor. Lily había esperado durante tres días que él se viniera a acercar y disculpar, como lo hicieron Nott, su hermano y Zabini, pero no lo había hecho; el joven Malfoy estaba ocupado toqueteando a su nueva novia, Nina Wong. Pero ahora que el parecía poder hacerse un tiempo, venía, y con su majestuosa aparición hizo que Lily, nuevamente, perdiera los estribos—. Tú y Albus pueden pudrirse allá arriba e intercambiar escobas. Fueron tan imbéciles y malcriados que no les importó mentir así. Dan asco.

—Tranquila —se burló de su enojo, sus labios se fruncieron, la mitad, de costado con una sonrisa. Sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir ese brillo emocional, que solo se definía tan bien cuando comenzaba el juego de "El gato y el ratón". Porque, claramente, Scorpius la persigue hasta hacerla enfadar y ella, como toda tonta pero fácil de sulfurar, le mandaría bien al diablo y le echaría unas cuantas cosas en cara; y eso era consecuencia de una larga noche en vela de pensamientos absurdos e imaginaciones—. Les ganaremos igual, no te preocupes.

—Eres peor que un crío.

Agarró sus cosas y se levantó. Se dirigió al estante mientras sus ojos rodaban por inconsciente; Scorpius la estaba siguiendo, no era algo que debería esperar.

—No deberías enfadarte por algo tan tonto —le advirtió. Lily giró bruscamente al sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello y oreja, no le importó que su cabello chocase contra el rostro de Scorpius, y mucho menos que él estuviera a punto de reírse por la reacción, obvia, de Lily, al sentirse atrapada.

—No estoy enfadada, no te acerques —le aseguró, la advertencia en sus ojos. Scorpius hizo una mueca burlona, y retrocedió un poco para que Lily volviera a caminar y no chocase contra los muebles. Con las piernas ligeramente cansadas por haber leído toda la tarde sin moverse, Lily se puso en punta de pies y acomodó su libro como pudo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó. Se acercó a ella, pensando en agarrarla de su diminuta cintura... y levantar su atractivo cuerpo...

—¿Y qué harás? Tocarme como lo hiciste como tus otras novias, así que no gracias —alcanzó a duras penas el lugar, y con un pequeño empujón pudo arreglárselas para encontrar el puesto de su libro. Suspiró y bajó los brazos. Giró para encontrarse con el pecho ancho y fuerte de Scorpius, mientras que los ojos grises de él la escrutaban directamente y sus manos se hundían en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan rápido? —cuestionó, la voz tan melosa y precipitadamente ronca.

Lily lo miró con frialdad; había tenido que aprender a hacerlo después de tanto años. Siempre intentaba contestarle mal, y sacarle un montón de cosas en cara, pero no podía. Y el día que pudiera, lo primero que haría sería preguntarle por qué hacía eso, por qué la miraba de esa manera mientras estaba con Nina y con otras dos más, por qué la buscaba incluso en los almuerzos para mirarla fijamente mientras masticaba algo descaradamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y ahora tendría que soñar veinte noches más y recordar esta escena treinta días enteros, y todo porque el señor está aburrido y decide molestarla cuando por fin se acuerda de su existencia, la existencia de la hermana de su mejor amigo. ¡Lo odiaba!

—Déjame en paz —intentó con sumo esfuerzo que su voz sonara amenazante. Pero no pasó. Solo pudo largar ese pequeño susurro, como si fuese un cachorrito lastimado y herido, lleno de heridas que no querían ser lamidas por aquel rubio, lleno de heridas hechas por él—. No me vuelvas a buscar Malfoy.

—¿Acaso dijiste que yo te...? —pestañeó varias veces, claramente confuso, y Lily se preguntó si es o se hacía. Dio la vuelta, no iba a seguir discutiendo con alguien así, Scorpius parecía haber cambiado tanto, no, no parecía, había cambiado. Y a diferencia de otras personas que cambiaban para bien, Scorpius lo había hecho para mal; de él mismo, aunque ella no lo supiera, y de ella.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de verlo durante más tiempo, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Para estar junto a Scorpius hay que tener que soportar sus comentarios mordaces y sus miradas indescifrables que en un momento la hacían sentir en el cielo y otros en el infierno, Lily ya había aprendido. Lo que la pelirroja no había podido comprender aún es cómo poder mirarlo sin sentir eso en el estómago, cómo poder contestarle sin tener ganas de sonreír y cómo hacer para no pedirle que deje a su novia, decirle lo mucho que a ella lo lastima verle con otra y, aún mejor, poder decirle que lo ama desde siempre, desde aquella maldita y condenada vez que él llegó a su vida en el andén.

El destino era cruel, malo, inservible, crudo, realista, doloroso y sufrido; pero era cuestión de tiempo para que aquello cambiara. Un tiempo que Lily no estaba segura poder esperar. Ese Scorpius, no era el mismo ni física ni mentalmente al pequeño niño rubio que estaba en su casa en los veranos. Era un hombre, estúpido y con hormonas revoloteando, como todos los hombres. Y eso, pensar eso, le dolía mucho.

Tanto tiempo gustando de él, observándolo con el mismo sueño de que sintiera lo mismo que ella... ¿Valía la pena haber dedicado tantos años a un amor que no parecía existir? Como le gustaría, ¡por Merlín que le gustaría!, poder olvidarse de él.

Y se fue. Dejándolo más pensativo, y confundido, que nunca.


	4. Entiéndeme a través de pretextos

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Con ustedes el cuarto capítulo, que viene en realidad a ser el tercero (que confuso). Tardé más de lo que quería porque me fui de vacaciones, y la pasé realmente bien por cierto, y antes de irme leí el capítulo y me di cuenta de que no me gustaba cómo quedó, así que me di la libertad de esperar a volver para poder editarlo a gusto y recién ahí subirlo. Gracias a _Aurika_ y _Scds98_ por sus comentarios, a _Jeabeca_ por agregar la historia en sus alertas, y a _lylu potter_ y _Cri Ever_ por agregar a sus favoritos. Me dan ganas de seguir esta historia, y espero no decepcionarlas. Por cierto, este capítulo se sitúa una semana después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, es decir lo último del segundo capítulo, que en realidad aparece como el tercero, (mierda). Sin más, les dejo, disfruten. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Espérame.**

* * *

Tercer capítulo

_«Entiéndeme a través de pretextos__»_

Lily se alentó a sí misma diciéndose que debía dejar que el maldito tiempo pasase; y aunque ese escenario era del tipo que hacía pasar al tiempo lento, aguantaría. Aquello no podía durar una eternidad, ¿no? Pero claro, el tiempo era bastante infiel. El muy maldito hacía las cosas como se le dieran las reverendas ganas; si no tenías ni un partido al que jugar, ninguna tarea que hacer, nada para leer, ahí era cuando el tiempo pasaba tan lento que era como ver a un Hufflepuff intentando ligar a alguien. Pero cuando tenías la posibilidad de ir a jugar Quidditch, de terminar una tarea demasiado importante y cuando medio Hogwarts quiere hacer algo divertido el tiempo, ahí, se ponía tan veloz como un Vipertooth peruano para que el día termina rápido.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, porque por décima cuarta vez volvían a poner esa música tan chillona que no hacía más que darle dolor de cabeza por lo distorsionada que se escuchaba, y que hacía que las chicas movieran el culo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban extrañados, como si quisieran acercarse a ella y decirle algo alentador; Lily solo tenía que dejarles bien en claro, con la mirada, que ella no quería que se acercaran a decirle cosas como que se divierta, que no se duerma sentada, ni nada de eso. Siempre, todos, creían que porque ella tenía el apellido Potter podían ir y conversar de la vida de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de sus primos; era agotador, la frustraba hasta puntos que James consideraba exagerados. Pero eso es porque a él no le molestaba tener a quince hembras alrededor de él escuchando lo que decía.

Movió su muñeca en círculos, revolviendo el vaso y haciendo que los hielos casi derretidos golpearan contra el cristal. Suspiró, aburrida, y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesada del bar. El joven que atendía le sonrió. Lily creía conocerlo, y con un poco de esfuerzo le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de pena verlo ahí, mirando la pista de baile con claras ganas de participar en ella.

—Me toca a mí —dijo, levantando los hombros como si en realidad no le molestara, con la voz elevada por el sonido de música. Ella se sorprendió de que le hablara—. Ya sabes, el sorteo que mi casa hace para definir a los que queden en los puestos. Nunca tuve suerte en las cosas de azar.

Ella asintió. No tenía ni puta idea de que le estaba hablando. Y por su cara, él se rió.

—¿No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, verdad? —ella hizo una mueca y él sonrió, descendió su mirada mientras hacía un trago con facilidad— ¿Es tu primera vez en una fiesta?

—Algo así... —su primera vez en una fiesta duró diez minutos para luego ir a dormirse, y su segunda fue en la peor fiesta existente del mundo mágico en años.

Él le sonrió y comprendió que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una tonta, malcriada y hasta repulsiva, pero no había sabido realmente qué más decirle. Cuando estuvo a punto de agregar un comentario torpe y digno de una risa, vio que el chico se iba hacia la otra punta a atender a un grupo de serpientes. Estaba metida en esa fiesta y siendo torpe por culpa de una rubia muy bonita llamada Dominique Weasley, a quien, y seguramente esta persona estaba enterada, Lily quería apretujar el cuello. Su prima era una fiestera excepcional, una de sus grandes cualidades en la fiesta era su increíble capacidad para tomar alcohol, tomar, tomar y tomar, y no terminar borracha tirada por allí. Sabía controlarse hasta con litros de alcohol en su sangre. No tanto como su prima Molly, aunque ella solo tomaba cuando se enloquecía realmente. Pero su hermana menor Lucy no había tenido la misma suerte, esa chica con pinta de duende quedaba regulando luego de dos simples vasos; y lo peor de todo era sus cambios repentinos de actitud, podía llorar y reír en un mismo tembloroso minuto. En cuanto a las otras féminas Weasley, Rose era tan buena tomando como Roxanne, a ambas les encantaba mostrar sus capacidades y llamar la atención, y lo mejor de todo es que nunca habían acabado realmente mal. En cambio ella... Pobre Lily, apenas tomaba unos tres vasos de a poco y le dolía mucho la cabeza. El alcohol era algo malo, pero imposible no tomarlo o probarlo en la etapa de la juventud. Lily suponía que, de vez en cuando, era bueno ser mala bebedora; de lo contrario siempre se sentiría segura de sí misma y terminaría siempre dando un espectáculo digno de cualquier borracho. Por lo tanto, en el fondo agradecía no ser como James; un bebedor nato, o como Albus; más infeliz que Lucy a la hora de beber. Si no fuese por Lucy, Albus o Lorcan, Lily se sentiría como una pobre niña desafortunada sola en el mundo.

Justo cuando recordaba a Lorcan, quien de seguro debía estar en algún lado con Dominique, su hermano gemelo aparecía frente a ella riéndose y con dos vasos en su mano. Sus dedos largos y finos atrapaban con facilidad los brillantes y luminosos vasos. Estaba abrazando a un chico por el hombro, y riéndose junto a una chica que venía detrás de ellos. Era tan diferente a Lorcan. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, viendo las miles de diferencias entre los gemelos Scamander. Y él, mientras se llevaba un vaso a la boca con una sonrisa, justo dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba ella. Primero se mostró sorprendido por la observación de Lily, que no había desaparecido a pesar de que la estaba mirando fijamente, y segundo le guiñó el ojo mostrándose muy complacido. Soltó a su amigo y Lily lo supo: el tonto vendría hacia a ella para hablarle, pensando que al mirarlo se le mojaron las bragas. Un idiota. Y justo, como la salvación vestida en un metro noventa de altura y con cabello y ojos del mismo color marrón, apareció Hugo.

—¡Lily! —ese grito enfrente de su rostro y la saliva de su primo en su cara la hizo pensar que tenía la peor salvación de su vida. Estaba sumamente ebrio. No era raro, a Hugo le encantaba el alcohol. Sin siquiera quererlo, se tapó la nariz cuando sintió el olor.

—Hugo, apestas —gruñó. Estaba demasiado bebido, se lo veía en su rostro. Tenía la camisa mojada por alcohol, los pantalones flojos y su calzado roto— ¿Dónde demonios está Rose? Se supone que ella iba a cuidarte.

Normalmente, ante eso, Hugo se enfadaría. Porque odiaba que su familia se turnara para cuidarlo en una fiesta, o en una ocasión en donde haya para beber. Pero se rió, dando carcajadas absurdas y pegándose la pierna con la mano.

—Y-o —se señaló. Y la miró con cara, se suponía que, seria—, soy mayorcito. Grande, y sé, ¡sí! cómo cuidalme.

No iba a discutir con un ebrio, así que puso su vaso en la barra y se bajó de su silla. Hugo era demasiado grande, pero Lily podría arreglárselas para ayudarlo.

—Apestas —todo su rostro se frunció, disgustada por el olor, justo cuando estaba por poner sus manos en su espalda.

—No mientras mentiposa —su primo levantó el brazo, como un gesto común, acercó su rostro debajo de su hombro y sacudió su cabeza a tiempo que largaba una carcajada— ¡Sí que sí! Parezco un loso.

—Oso, Hugo.

—Pf, siendo una mentiposa —Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido y éste, con las cejas levantadas indicando una supuesta rabia, llevó su vaso a su boca. Lily, de un manotazo, lo echó al suelo— ¿Qué crees que creer estar haciendo?

La cara de Hugo era de auténtica desilusión. Lily tomó aire, miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido que pudiera ayudarla a llevar a Hugo a su habitación. Vio a lo lejos a una cabeza pelirroja color zanahoria, tan alto como Hugo, y supo que era Fred. No por ver su rostro, porque este estaba tapado por unas manos femeninas que lo sujetaban con fuerza al igual que sus labios.

—¡No puede ser! —pensó en voz alta. Fred otra vez estaba sufriendo los acosos de esa maldita loca desquiciada— Esa maldita loca desquiciada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —chilló Hugo, señalándose con un dedo, herido. Lily lo miró sin paciencia, y luego hacia su otro primo, Hugo le siguió la mirada— ¡Oh, grande Fred! Mira, mira, Linda, es Fran.

—Lo sé. Soy Lily —no sabía por qué le contestaba, dando que el otro estaba tan bien para dar una conversación como una patata—. ¡Y lo que Fred está haciendo no está bien!

—¡Fran!

—¡Es Fred!

Él puso un puchero.

—No peleles con tu parontal.

—Pariente, Hugo —se llevó la mano a la frente. Miró nuevamente hacia Fred, que ahora era él quien estaba besando a la maldita loca desquiciada. Lily decidió que luego hablaría seriamente con él.

Lily volvió con su trabajo de buscar ayuda. Y Hugo, parado pero con una pequeña joroba, miraba a su prima con esmero; cerraba los ojos hasta el punto de parecer que necesitaba anteojos para entender lo que tenía enfrente.

—¡Estáz buena!

—¿Qué? —preguntó, exaltada. Negó con la cabeza e intentó no pegarle a su primo por cómo la miraba.

De pronto vio a James a lo lejos, y aunque estaba completamente segura de que le costaría llamar su atención sabía que no tardaría en ver que Hugo sí necesitaba que lo metan a una cama. Estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero no podía dejar a Hugo a solas, porque obviamente se iría y no lo encontraría fácilmente.

—Erez aburida —y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Lily lo sostuvo por la camisa.

—Espera, espera —lo llevó hasta la barra e hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas—, espera.

—Vamoz a bailarr, estar sentado es mierda.

—No, Hugo, gracias —dijo entre dientes— ¿Podrías esperarme aquí? No tardo nada, voy a buscar algo.

—¿A qué? —gritó con una sonrisa, él solo había querido que su prima la escuchara por sobre la música.

—A alguien, ya vengo —miraba hacia atrás, para ver si James seguía en donde segundos atrás había estado.

—¿A quién?

—A James, ya vengo Hugo.

—Ah, bieno. ¿Vamoz a bilar?

—Eh... —James estaba comenzando a irse, así que giró su rostro y miró al ebrio de su primo con atención— Bailarás con James. Él quería bailar mucho contigo. Espera que lo busco.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada cuando vio la sonrisa de niño de tres años mirando dibujos animados que apareció en su rostro, en completo contraste a su cuerpo grande como una pared. La pelirroja agarró su vaso sólo para que Hugo no se lo tomara, se levantó y se alejó mientras miraba de reojo a que el pelirrojo no se fuera de su lugar. Apenas alguien la empujó levemente, Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía que poseer una paciencia muy extensa para no maldecir al próximo que lo hiciera. Habían chicos, pero más chicas, que estaban saltando o con las manos arriba de manera desenfrenada. Visualizó a James parada contra una pared y abrazando a dos chicas, una rubia que Lily creía conocer y una chica de cabello marrón muy bonita. Con poco esfuerzo empujó a un chico que se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, ni bien las manos del patético iluso se habína querido enredar en su cintura, Lily lo agarró del pecho y lo empujó.

—James —dijo Lily. La rubia la miró mal, y la otra chica le sonrió. Su hermano se dio el privilegio de tomar todo el contenido de su vaso antes de mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Ayúdame con Hugo, tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación.

—Otra vez no —bufó, y furioso soltó a las dos chicas— ¿Dónde está?

—En la barra —le informó, y antes de poder decir algo más James ya estaba empujando personas para llegar. La rubia quedó con la boca abierta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pero qué patán! —chilló. Lily la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tan hueca.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo, empujando con su mano la redonda barbilla de la rubia hasta que se le cerrara literalmente la boca. Le dedicó una sonrisa fingida y se fue tras James.

**{**_oOoOo**}**_

Después de recorrer pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts con un oso en brazos, James pudo llegar a la casa Gryffindor sin tirar una sola vez a su primo, y eso que era casi más grande que él. El esfuerzo, y el miedo a que los encontraran, valió la pena. Hugo ya estaba plácidamente dormido, con la boca muy abierta para el gusto de Lily y para risa de James, pero ya se encontraba a salvo de armar algún escándalo o de romperse algo por culpa de una escalera. Se levantó lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, de la cama. James la siguió un rato después con una gran sonrisa, seguramente el alcohol lo hacía ver todo más divertido.

—¿Te quedas con él? —James se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, a un paso de ella.

—Claro, ve tranquilo.

James asintió y estuvo a punto de comenzar a descender las escaleras cuando se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia su hermana. Estaba apoyada en la curva final de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el piso.

—¿Segura no quieres ir? —señaló hacia atrás, como si la fiesta estuviera ahí— Para mí ya es suficiente por hoy.

Obviamente, James mentía. Pero que lo hiciera con esa causa causó una sonrisa sincera en los labios de su pequeña hermana, que lamentablemente ya no era tan pequeña como antes. James adoraba a sus hermanos, podía a veces propasarse con los chistes y las malas jugadas, pero en el fondo los quería demasiado y haría cualquier cosa por defender a ambos.

—En serio James, estoy bien —al ver que no estaba decidido, agregó—: Sabes que no me gusta mucho esa de las fiestas. Estaré bien.

—Sí... —formó una mueca burlona— Qué lástima que no hayas salido tan cool como yo.

—¿Y bailar con todos los chicos de Slytherin en una noche?

—Buen punto. Nos vemos Lily. Cualquier cosa, búscame —esperó a que ella asintiera y se fue rápidamente hacia el retrato para escabullirse hasta la fiesta. Lily lo observó hasta que su cuerpo desapareció y en su lugar quedó el vacío lado reverso del cuadro.

Tenía quince años, y se suponía que debía estar disfrutando de la fiesta o por lo menos tener ganas de estar en una. Pero no, cero. Ver a Scorpius Malfoy con otras chicas de vez en cuando ya la destrozaba lo suficiente como para ir en busca de verlo gratis. Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro en la biblioteca, y desde entonces lo había cruzado un par de veces en los que él había estado absorto en otra escena o apenas la había mirado. Desde entonces, no había podido asistir tanto a la biblioteca como quería, porque terminaba pensando en él y en esa escena más de lo debido. Tampoco había podido concentrarse bien en el Quidditch, exactamente ayer se había caído de su escoba y, aunque la doctora le dijo que sólo era cuestión de poco tiempo para que el dolor se le pasara, Lily aún sentía el dolor agudo del principio.

_"Estúpido Scorpius Malfoy_."

Estuvo casi media hora parada contra el barandal de la escalera, hasta que sintió que el sueño comenzaba a hacerle mella. Entró a la habitación de su primo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, y cuando comprobó que éste roncaba como un oso, se dirigió hacia el suyo. La habitación de las chicas, al igual que el de los chicos, no era nada de otro mundo, a pesar de que estaba en el mundo mágico y podían adornarlos con cosas muy divertidas. Los colores amarillos, rojos, blancos y pálidos estaban por doquier. Algunas camas estaban desordenadas y un par de zapatos a los costados en casi todas. Un pequeño tocador estaba en misma pared que daba al baño. Cinco placares de cuatro patas daban respectivamente al frente de cada una de las cinco camas. Todo estaba igual que siempre, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y sed de aventura.

Se acomodó sobre su colchón y apreció mucho el placer que sentía al ver que su cuerpo se relajaba. Como siempre, se había puesto realmente tensa en la fiesta: odiaba que la miraran, que esperaran algo de ella. Como si de una guerra se tratara, luchó por no quedar dormida; tenía que descansar sin dormir un rato y luego ir a ver otra vez por Hugo, por si necesitaba algo. Pensando en miles de cosas diferentes a la fuerza, en las cuales Scorpius Malfoy aparecía de por medio sin querer, luchó contra el sueño hasta que no pudo más. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, vio cómo sus párpados le tapaban la vista de a poco y, cuando no pudo más con el peso de estos, recibió la oscuridad. Abrazada a la almohada y con un suspiro violento, se durmió profundamente.

**{**_oOoOo**}**_

Scorpius rodeó a la pequeña cintura. Sonrió de costado, mientras daba pasos incómodos que provocaba varias pisadas en ambos. A ella no parecía importarle nada, excepto acariciar con cierta paranoia la espalda de él. Scorpius siguió dando vueltas, mientras la gente a su alrededor bailaba o se descostillaba de la risa, pero lo cierto es que todos estaban en un estado bastante patético, meneando las caderas y viendo casi borroso. Nina se apoderó de sus labios tan rápido que Scorpius se sorprendió, no fue nada feo, ella besaba muy bien, pero odiaba que le besaran de improvisto y que quedara sorprendido como una mujer. Le sonrió de costado luego de que se separaran, y ella se mordió el labio instintivamente.

—Vamos arriba —urgió. Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, la chica agarró a Scorpius de la mano y comenzó a caminar entre las personas. Dándose vuelta de vez en cuando para mirar a Scorpius, con una mirada pícara y poco convencional.

Rose Weasley no era exactamente bonita, pero tenía unos ojos preciosos y unas bonitas pecas en su redondeado rostro que la hacían verse dulce. Y era su amiga desde el primer año junto con Albus. Pero de todos modos le sorprendió que ella apareciera frente a él y lo agarrara del brazo para llevarlo hacia otro lado. Hasta que otra mano, un poco más pequeña, lo agarró del otro brazo.

—¿Qué quieres, a dónde te lo llevas? —Nina se veía realmente enojada. Rose la miró de arriba abajo.

—Scorpius necesito tu ayuda. James me contó que hace un rato llevo a mi hermano a su habitación junto con su hermana, que estaba muy ebrio. Yo tenía que cuidarlo. Por favor, acompáñame hasta mi Sala Común.

Nina miraba todo con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Scorpius no iba a irse y dejarla ahí sola, porque iban a tener sexo y los hombres amaban el sexo.

—Es que... Ahora estoy ocupado Rose, busca a Albus.

—¡No lo encontré! —miró a Nina con furia— Saluda a tu novia y nos vamos.

¿Quién era Nina para él? Había recatado en su existencia hace algunas semanas cuando esta se desprendió literalmente la camisa para llamar su atención, y desde entonces se besaban en todos lados y en cualquier lugar. Pero no era alguien a quien quisiera abrazar, o ver después de tener sexo, ni alguien con quien hablar. Claramente, era alguien pasajero, como todas las chicas con las que había estado. En cambio Rose siempre lo había ayudado, y no importaba que había cambiado un montón luego de un par de problemas que nadie creyó que una chica como ella, tan femenina y que al final le encantaba hablar de las cosas que las personas hacían mal, tuviera. Además... Acababa de ver a James Potter bailando con dos chicas hace unos segundos... Eso significaba que Lily se había quedado sola con Hugo y sin ayuda por si pasaba algo.

—Lo siento Nina. Nos vemos luego.

**{**_oOoOo**}**_

Justo cuando comenzó a escuchar que Rose despertaba a su hermano con unos gritos histéricos, comenzó a acercarse a una de las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor. Sabía que era la habitación de Lily, y ni bien ingresaron a la Sala Común y subieron y no la vio por ahí, cuidando de Hugo, se preocupó. Golpeó de manera suave y con los nudillos la puerta que, ni bien tocó por primera vez, se abrió unos centímetros. No escuchó nada, así que ingresó lentamente e intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, hasta que la luz de luna que se colaba por la única ventana con las cortinas abiertas le dio suficiente vista.

Lily estaba completamente dormida, tapada con una sábana blanca con flores rosadas. Sus piernas estaban destapadas hasta la altura del muslo. Scorpius se quedó quieta en su lugar, pasmado, observando el cuerpo de Lily bajo la sábana. Sus piernas eran increíbles: blancas, largas, formadas y voluptuosas. ¿Cómo nunca lo había notado? Claro, porque nunca la miró realmente como una mujer se merecía. Nunca miró a Lily como lo hizo con todas. Dio un primer paso desastroso que provocó ruido, y con eso se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

Desde esa vez de la biblioteca, todo se había vuelto muy raro con ella. La amistad que tuvieron cuando fueron unos niños de doce u once años, había ido perdiéndose de a poco y a estas alturas se podía decir que ya no existía. Pero a Scorpius le gustaba hablarle para intentar recuperar esa amistad, le gustaba saludarla pensando en que luego podrían volver a hacerse amigos. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Lily actuaba de manera extraña. Como si él hubiera hecho algo realmente horripilante y en contra de ella. Desde esa vez de la biblioteca, que ella insinuó que él la buscaba. Sabía a qué se refería con ese _buscar_. Ella creía que él quería tener sexo con ella, y eso era ridículo puesto que lo único que quería era ser su amigo otra vez. Porque había sido la primer persona a la que consideró amigable y la que hizo que conociera a su mejor amigo, Albus. También lo había llamado Malfoy. **Malfoy**. Ella nunca lo llamó Malfoy, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba junto a ella, quien ni siquiera se percataba de lo que sucedía alrededor. A pesar de que el bien sabía que era la hermana de su amigo, y que quería que sea solo su amiga, no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que era y que, en realidad, nunca se había puesto a observarla bien. Se arrodillo, sorprendido, para observar más de cerca los ojos cerrados de Lily. Tenía unas hermosas pestañas oscuras, largas y curvadas, que se posaban sobre sus mejillas como un manto divino. Su cabello lo llevaba un poco más abajo del hombro, y a diferencia de todas sus primas, lo tenía de color rojo oscuro, no zanahoria o tirando a castaño. Lo tenía liso, brillante y Scorpius sintió la profunda necesidad de meter sus dedos entre ellos para acariciarlos. No prestó atención a los gritos de Rose que afuera comenzaban a tener más fuerza, se quedó incapaz de moverse mirando los labios de color fresa de Lily. Tenía el labio inferior carnoso, al contrario del de arriba que era fino y bien marcado. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era?

Escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en la otra habitación y levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Dispuesto a ir a ayudar a Rose, se levantó, no sin antes volver a mirar a Lily sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos, azules, y hermosos lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad. Se había despertado.

—¿Scorpius? —su voz, adormilada y dulce, llena de intriga, hizo al rubio estirar su mano y acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

—Tranquila —y lo dijo de una manera tan suave que Lily frunció el ceño y se sentó, dejando a Scorpius sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Cerró su mano, que le cosquilleaba, en un puño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —giró, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguna chica por la que él haya entrado allí. Pero nada. En cambio, apareció Rose, furiosa.

—¡Me vomitó! ¡Qué asco! ¡Lo mataré! —gritaba, exasperada, y abrió la puerta del baño con la pierna para comenzar a limpiarse su antes pulcro vestido. Lily no había dejado de mirar a su furiosa prima, y Scorpius a ella.

Se escuchó un golpe sonoro proveniente de afuera, y Lily se levantó despavorida hacia la habitación. Hugo podría haberse golpeado o algo. Scorpius la siguió, aturdido por sus pensamientos y por cómo se sentía, hasta la habitación. Hugo estaba con las piernas en la cama y el torso y la cabeza en el suelo.

—¡Por Merlín, Hugo! —la pelirroja corrió hasta él y lo agarró de los hombros, apenas podía levantarlo y cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de ello saltó como un resorte para ayudarla— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Scorpius estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero ni bien terminaron de poner al cuerpo pesado de Hugo sobre el colchó volvió a aparecer Rose con la cara completamente roja y una toalla en la mano.

—Lo voy a matar —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Scorpius no pudo ignorar cómo Lily giró bruscamente su rostro a otro lado lejos de Rose—. Scorpius, acompáñame a buscar algo, le daré una poción para que se le vaya el alcohol de la sangre.

El rubio asintió sin más, y se alejó de Lily quien estaba sentándose en la cama junto a Hugo. Rose miró a la espalda de su prima pequeña y con un movimiento raro de su boca se fue de la habitación.

—Ya volvemos —dijo el rubio, cuando ya estaba en la puerta y notó que Lily ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo o a exigirle una respuesta. Vio cómo la cabeza de Lily se movía de arriba abajo, asintiendo—. Si Hugo despierta no dejes que se te acerque mucho, puede lastimarte sin quererlo o algo...

—Estaré bien.

—Bueno —se rascó la nuca—, ya volvemos.

Lily le quitaba los cabellos a Hugo de su cara, pensando completamente en otra cosa: en los ojos grises, indescifrables, de Scorpius cuando se despertó y de su extraña expresión en su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se las pasó con fuerza, y soltó el aire. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no era más fuerte? Ahora estaba celosa de su prima Rose, otra vez. ¿Acaso Rose y Scorpius, a pesar de su amistad, tenían algo? No. Lily sabía, estaba a la vista, que ellos estaban ahí por Hugo, nada más. Y seguro Scorpius la había acompañado porque era un buen amigo. ¿O no? Gruñó, decepcionada por las múltiples sensaciones que le invadían. Los celos eran tan fuertes, y repugnantes, que ahora tenía más ganas de olvidarse de una vez por todas de Scorpius Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían darse cuenta que no sería nada fácil.


End file.
